The Bruised Rose
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Sequel to "The Bleeding Orchid" It's been a long time since Emmett and Isabella have been together. Now that they are they come out stronger than ever. Follow them as they reclaim the mob world, finally get rid of the enemies they never thought they had, pick up the pieces of their lives and face past demons once and for all. All while trying to get a sense of normalcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is, Sequel to The Bleeding Orchid and I hope you guys enjoy the last instalment and I promise you ahead of time…. Things won't end as bad as they seem to be. I promise. **

_ Dear Isabella, _

_I'm looking at you right now and I really just don't know to do with myself. You're parents came to visit you today and when I was explaining what happened, the look in your father's eyes was very murderous. I'm not surprised though… I want to kill myself. I have doubts that you'll wake so I'll be honest with you… I've tried Isabella. I've tried to kill myself there have been plenty of times since you've fallen asleep that I have held the gun to my head and almost pulled the trigger… but then I get the glimmer of hope that you'll wake up and I don't. Isabella I don't know how much longer I can do this, I've already lost Melissa, I can't lose you too beautiful. Please wake up, I need you. _

_I love you, _

_Forever and Always _

_Emmett. _

Bella P.O.V

"That was the last one," I say softly to him from the hospital bed I was sitting on I fold the letter and put it in the box of letters I've already read. Emmett smiles lazily as he was packing up the last of my duffel bags. He comes over and sits on the bed, I tangle my hands in his hair. A few tears escape my eyes as he kisses my hand.

"I hate that you went through so much pain," I sob

"Shh," he says soothingly. "Everything is ok now you're awake," He says. I was out for six months, and in those six months it's like the world I knew just changed. Melissa died although I wasn't surprised by the amount of blood I lost, I was still hoping that somehow she'd make it. But it just couldn't happen. Carlisle, Esme, Anthony and Lydia have disappeared. The crime world was running around doing whatever they wanted because Emmett was neglecting his responsibilities since I fell into the coma. Edward and Jasper were obviously left in charge as Emmett took a temporary leave but… I think it's safe to say they had absolutely no idea what to do. They were overwhelmed they couldn't handle things like Emmett could. I only woke up a couple of weeks ago and when I did it was whirlwind, the first day I was so confused I had no idea what was going on. I didn't even know exactly who Emmett was. The look on his face when I asked him why he was in my hospital room all but broke his heart. But I didn't know exactly who he was when I woke up I just thought Emmett was that guy from the diner. I didn't remember anything passed that. But while I was in the coma Emmett wrote letters. He wrote letters about our memories, how he wishes I'd wake up. The doctors said he could give them to me as a way to jog my memory. The first night it was blank… nothing came.

I was reading a letter that made no sense to me. But the second night, it's like everything came back to me after reading another empty letter. I went to bed and just about everything came back. I woke up screaming, crying asking the doctors where my baby went. Up until this point they hadn't told me I was pregnant but I remembered myself. They called Emmett back and it was that night that was the actual reunion. Because I knew I was just seeing my fiancé for the first time. He wrapped his arms around me and we held each other crying. We cried the whole night over everything… The loss of our daughter, the fact that I didn't know who he was, the fact that his own father betrayed us… just everything it was hard. After that night I started reading all the letters just in case my brain missed anything, or if something in the letter probed me to ask more questions. The doctor was fine with this and started to run a million tests to see if I would be ok. Most of the injuries healed while I was in my six month coma. The only thing I had left to show for my car crash was a scar on the inside of my wrist.

Emmett was by my side for everything, every blood test. Every evaluation, every sobbing fest. He was there and I loved him more than anything. It was a dark time but if there was anything I learned in the weeks of being here… Melissa was his baby too and I wasn't the only one who lost her. I knew he was trying to be strong for me, but I needed him to be able to properly grieve her. I knew soon enough we would be ok if we made it through this, we could make it through anything. There's a knock on the door and I groan a little bit. I've had doctors coming in and out of this room non-stop. My family members our friends, they were all so wary of me. Like they were afraid if they said something wrong I'd snap back into a coma or something. I had to yell at them and tell them to stop being stupid. Emmett smiles a little bit.

"Don't worry soon you'll be home Duke and Bolt miss you," He says. I actually smile a real smile as I think of the first children I've ever had. Call me stupid but I loved my dogs. I look around the room and how it's so dark, I hadn't opened the curtains since entering here. I wasn't allowed for one reason… the press.

The minute word got out that I was in a car crash and then a coma the press had been going insane. I was getting letters from fans encouraging me to wake up and get better… those were fun to read. But I wouldn't go outside and the hospital had amazing amounts of security. Even the emergency ward was tightened up a little bit. I wasn't going to be in sight of the press until Emmett and I were ready and that's how we wanted it.

"Who is it?" Emmett asks.

"It's her father," Says Charlie and he rolls his eyes. Muttering curses under his breath.

"Shh their only here for a little while longer," I say to him and he grunts. Honestly over the couple of weeks my father and Emmett had really grown to hate the living daylights out of each other. They hated each other so much. Whatever Emmett had to say my father said the opposite both of them had completely different ideas on how I should be getting better. The only time I got some peace when they were both in the same room is if Bree was there, she always threatened to open the curtain or shoot one of them if they didn't shut up. It always worked.

"I almost forgot," Emmett says as he goes into his jeans pocket and pulls out the Harry Winston box. I smile as I see the diamond ring I thought I'd never get. It was ruined in the crash and I was holding onto a ruined diamond I wouldn't part with it. But Emmett went and bought me a new one. "Marry me again?" He asks and I smile softly.

"Of course," I whisper and he slides it onto my finger. I admire it. "It's beautiful," I whisper having the same shock at how beautiful it was.

"But that's not it," He says as he takes out a necklace with a diamond on it. It looked identical to the one I had on but it was slightly chipped. Just by looking at it I knew that was the original diamond from the original diamond ring. He puts it around my neck and I smile as tears fall. Now I had some of the past and the future. He kisses me deeply.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," He whispers.

"Can we come in now!" Demands my father from outside.

"Come in dad," I say amused as Emmett wraps his arm around me. I inhale his scent and it reminds me of home. The Penthouse, I missed it. I missed cooking, and lying in bed all wrapped up in Emmett's arms. I miss fighting like cat and dogs… I missed sex. I look at Emmett from under my lashes but he's not looking at me. He's glaring at Charlie. After the first week of being awake after I had realized everything that went on. I was either sad and crying over Melissa or extremely horny. The doctor said that was normal as in some kind of weird way I am experiencing withdrawal. Sex was a daily thing for me when Emmett and I were together and then when I went into the coma it's like my body was suffering from not getting any. But I also know it's going to be a while before Emmett and I do anything besides kiss. Now is just not the time. We're both too broken.

My mother walks over to me and Emmett gets up giving us room. I was sitting on the bed in my royal blue juicy couture sweet suit. I was all dressed and ready to go home and eat regular food and not this crap they served here. I was ready to live again, I was ready now more than ever to stand by Emmett, I was ready to rule by his side. As that thought comes to my head it's like the ring sparkled a little bit catching my eye… and my mothers.

"So I see there's always a bright side to every story. A wedding something to look forward to," She says smiling at me as she kisses my forehead.

"Or something to dread,"

"Dad,"

"Charlie,"

My mother and I say at the same time. He ignores us and just continues to glare at Emmett who glares back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us for a couple of months to…. Think about things and where you want to go from here," Charlie asks desperately. Coming to sit beside my mother on the bed. Upon waking up I decided I would… try with my parents. Try and have a relationship with them, Emmett supported me in whatever I decided but that doesn't mean he liked it. Emmett growls a little at what my father says but my father ignores him. I smile softly.

"Daddy this is my home, here in Chicago with Emmett." I affirm. He doesn't seem to like that answer but a threatening glare from my mother shuts him up.

"Whatever makes you happy sweetie," my mom says encouragingly.

"I'll keep her safe I promise," Emmett says from behind.

"Just like you did the last time," Charlie says.

"Dad,"

"Charlie,"

My mother and I say at the same time again.

"Charlie I swear to God I will lose it if I get one more smart remark," Emmett says.

"What are going to do shoot me!" He says and I sigh rubbing my temple as my mom wraps her arms around me. Just then Sam walks in and I smile. Emmett smiles softly at him too. Not only was the press having a field day making speculations about me but Sam resurfacing was the icing on top of the cake. The city was in a frenzy. It took a while but Emmett and Sam worked through their issues and became friends again. Emmett, Sam and Laurent had one goal. Take down Charlie and Anthony find out where they are and reclaim the crime world. It would take a while though. My mother smiles at him.

"Sam. How pleasant to see you," She says. Just then Leah walks in and when she sees Sam she gives him an awkward kind of wave. I don't know what was going on with them but from what I get from Leah it ain't good. Even though he's back she says she doesn't think she can ever trust him again, she cried at his funeral and grieved his death and now he's back. With no explanation as to why he was gone. I of course knew along with Emmett, Tanya, Laurent and just about everybody else... My parents figured out what Emmett does on their own, but they choose not to talk about it. But if he was going to tell Leah he needed to make sure she wasn't going anywhere, and right now that wasn't exactly the case. So Leah with no answers and Sam not willing to give her any… it was looking bad for their relationship.

"Hey Leah," He says.

"Mhm,"

Is all she says coming over to me.

"How are you sweetie?" She asks me nicely. I think it's safe to say since falling into this coma… everyone's been acting nice to each other because they had no idea how to deal with anything. Even Bree and Leah were getting along… but everyone knew better it would be a mess again and back to normal in no time since I was awake. Bree walks in with her signature carefree attitude.

"Hey fuckers," She says to everyone as she sucks on a lollipop. Emmett laughs a little as she glides over to me climbing on the bed. Charlie tries not to smile at her… like I said everyone was acting nice to each other lately… I prayed things got back to normal, I needed normalcy. All this niceness wasn't.

"Leah language," He scolds.

"Yes, right." She says nodding and looking over to me.

"Ready to get out of the skank breath palace or what," She asks and Sam narrows his eyes at her.

"Guys give Isabella some air," Emmett says to everyone surrounding me. Just then Lauren and Tyler come in, Lauren with her three month pregnant stomach. It kind of makes me sad to look at her knowing it wouldn't happen to me anytime soon... But I was still happy for her.

"Hey honey," She says giving me a hug. Tyler gives Emmett a manly hug and I smile holding her.

"Hey. Look at you," I say kissing her stomach she smiles sadly. She opens her mouth but I shake my head.

"Don't," I warn her and she smiles sheepishly. She was going to apologize for being pregnant. She was doing it a lot. The first night I saw her and her pregnant stomach I think it was the worst. I sobbed the whole night thinking of Melissa. That night I was even mad at Emmett because he technically kind of saw her and I never did. It was heartbreaking, I always wished it was me that died and not her. She was so precious she was… our little miracle, she was supposed to be anyways.

"Sorry," She says softly. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper enter the room followed by a hung over Jacob. Who is just about the only one I could tolerate besides Emmett just because he along with Bree are the only ones that are acting like themselves.

"Hey whores," He greets everyone taking his sunglasses off. He jumps on the bed and takes the lollipop from Bree's mouth popping it in his own. I raise my eyebrow at the fact that she doesn't attack him like she would anybody else. She just rolls her eyes and shoves him. He smiles at her and I already know that in the months I was knocked out the two of them have done or will do _something. _The thought of this makes me happy Bree deserved happiness and Jacob hasn't really been happy since Rebecca died all those years ago. Since I took her from him, I thought maybe I should give him something. Jacob knew all those years what we did but he never judged, never asked, never turned away. He deserved happiness.

"I say we party till the AM get drunk and celebrate your life," He says.

"Agreed," Bree says taking the lollipop back and popping it into her mouth.

"I think what would be best for Isabella is rest," Emmett says making his voice known.

"Exactly. And you young lady will not be partying with… Jake," Charlie says glaring Jake down. Who just shrugs and puts his sunglasses on.

"I can't party anyways… I'm pregnant," Lauren says. Tyler agrees that he won't be attending the nights festivities. Edward and Jasper are too exhausted to even answer the question.

"How about you guys celebrate life for me?" I say to Jacob and Bree. They both look at each other before shrugging.

"Fine. If you say so," Jacob says kissing my forehead Bree doing the same. The two of them walk out and Emmett chuckles as he holds me.

"I think their hooking up," He whispers in my ear.

"I think so too," I whisper. Everyone in the room is taking all at once. Asking me if I'm ok, when I'd be released, if they want me to go to the same therapist as them, if they can get me anything. My father persisting on me coming to visit for Christmas.

"Stop!" I yell at everyone. They all back off. "I just need a minute alone… with my mother," I say to everyone. They all just stare at me except Emmett who looks at me asking me if I'm sure. I nod my head.

"Go!" He says to everyone. They all get up and leave the room quickly. He and Charlie are the last to leave. He gives me a lingering kiss on the forehead.

"If you need me just yell," He says.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Forever and Always," He agrees. When Charlie hears this he gets angry but doesn't say anything. The two of them leave muttering things under their breath to each other. When the door closes my mother turns to me smiling.

"You wanted to talk sweetie?" She asks coming and fluffing my pillows.

"You don't have to do that," I assure her she just smiles. I turn to her. "Mom?" I ask her she looks at me.

"Yeah sweetie?" She asks.

"Things are different now," I ask her and she nods. "Emmett and I are getting married," I say she nods.

"I know,"

"I'm upset mom… I lost Melissa," I say as tears come to my eyes. Tears come to hers too.

"I know sweetheart I'm so sorry. A mother losing a child is the hardest thing to endure," She whispers I nod as I cry.

"But mom… The doctors say I need to try and be happy again. Right now Emmett is my happiness," I explain to her. She nods in understanding.

"I don't expect dad to love or like him. But I need him to be civil and… be there for me my mind has been made. I'm staying here," I explain she nods.

"I will talk to him," She promises and I smile as I kiss her hand.

"I'm going to be ok," I promise her.

Emmett P.O.V

"So Emmett I know you're going through shit right now," Jasper starts. I sigh out loud as I turn to my little brother. Laurent approaches us looking pissed also. Jasper and Edward have been getting him pissed off lately. I won't lie I have been neglecting my Mafia responsibilities but Isabella was more important. She was more important than anything.

"What did you guys fuck up this time?" Laurent asks grabbing the file from Jaspers hand. Jasper looks like he's in trouble and by the look on Laurent's face, he is.

"What did he do?" I ask staring at Jasper in the eyes. Laurent hands me the file glaring at Jasper and he gives him a whack behind the head.

"Ow!"

I read the file and all but die at the utter stupidity of Jasper and Edward.

"You made a deal with the Volturi's?" I ask astonished.

"Have we taught you nothing!" Laurent yells anger flashing in his eyes.

"We're sorry," Jasper says like the twelve year old boy I could only ever see him as. I pass my hand through my hair thinking of a way I could fix this but Laurent is just angry. Since Isabella's been in the hospital I'm the calm one and he's the hot head… I didn't like it. I needed to go back to being me soon but I needed to be perfect for Isabella right now. I could sacrifice punching Jasper in the face if it meant I wasn't stressing her out with my temper. Laurent could do it… his girlfriend wasn't in a coma just a few weeks ago.

"This little fucking deal could ruin our entire empire Jasper. The entire line,"

"Is it fixable?"

"Of course it's fixable but not by you. Emmett and I would have to take care of it… Which we can't do," Laurent says.

"Why!?" Jasper asks annoyed.

"Listen man Isabella has just woken up I can't jump back into… mafia work I don't think-

"I'll be fine," Says Isabella as she walks towards the group of men, she had her shoes on and she was ready to go. She walks into my arms and I hold her there. Getting a moment of contentment.

"Baby I can't do that," I say. Jasper looks at me incredulous and Isabella smiles softly as she looks at me.

"I know you're doing this because of me… but baby this is your life," She whispers her green eyes looking at me with nothing but emotion. "We're going to be ok," She promises.

"Isabella you're my life," I say to her. Laurent and Jasper watching our conversation quietly. She just comes closer to me and I silently inhale her scent. She intertwines her hands with mine as she looks up at me.

"Emmett I know you want to go back to being you… I am ok with it I promise. If you promise to be there when I need you no matter what," She says into my chest.

"I promise," I say making a vow to myself to keep that promise. She looks up at me,

"And to give me no budget on the wedding," She whispers and for the first time since this mess. The first time since losing Melissa. I laugh… we laugh together about something. I'm surprised that there was still humour in the world, and by the look on her face I know she's surprised that she can still laugh too.

"No budget," I agree she smiles silently as she holds me. Sam enters the circle and we smile at each other. First time I saw him when I woke up in the hospital was… bad. He had every right to shoot me and I kind of wanted him too, but he didn't. We talked… about everything. He forgave me and now we were in this thing to take down Carlisle together. I didn't trust him for a good amount of time and he noticed getting annoyed.

"_You're the one who "shot me" in the head. I should not trust you," _

He said randomly one day. We really talked about everything. It was decided that if he was really a threat someone in this family would have known by now and Carlisle would have made extra sure he died… this was true.

"So go to work, as soon as you can. Just spend tonight with me at home," She begs softly.

"I will. I promise," I whisper to her.

"So does this mean we're back in action?" Sam asks trying to hide his excitement. He always did love the thrill.

"Yes," I say as everyone anticipates my final answer. "We're back in action," I say. Sam and Laurent share a handshake and smirks. Isabella just kisses my cheek.

"I can't wait to be your wife," She whispers.

"I can't wait to be your husband," I whisper back. I hear a throat clearing and the both of us turn to see Charlie. I all but glare at the guy he pissed me off so much.

"Can I have a word Emmett?" He asks.

"Daddy no," Isabella says answering for me quietly.

"Don't worry," I assure her. "It won't be long… go pack the rest of your things," I say to her. She nods and leaves giving her dad one last glare. Before she disappears. I follow Charlie to a secluded place by a vending machine.

"What Charlie," I say.

"Convince her to come home with us,"

"No," I say in a stone cold tone. I was tired of people like him always trying to keep us from each other. I had enough of it, it was driving me fucking nuts! Why couldn't people just let us be happy.

"Emmett think about it… do you really want to bring her back into your more than complicated life," He asks. "Convince her to come home with us and we will protect her and help her get her life back on track," He assures.

"She already told you… her life is here in Chicago with me. Charlie we're getting married and you're just going to have to deal with it,"

"Or what Emmett,"

"Or I will take her and we will move so far away." I threaten.

"You think you can get away with talking to me like that-

"Charlie," Rene says joining and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let it go for now. She is happy with him, you have to stop," she says desperately. Charlie just looks at the woman with love in his eyes. You could see him physically defeat.

"For now," Is all he says before he leaves me standing there. I sigh as I bang my head against the vending machine. Isabella would be back home, tonight she would be in our bed and everything would be back to normal… almost. I think about that night I was first in the hospital.

_*Six months ago* _

_How many "Our Fathers" does a person have to do to make this right? If someone had the answer for me I'd really like to know. I was in the hospital waiting room drenched in Isabella's blood, my blood just…. blood. A lot of it, I could barely sit up straight and I'm pretty sure if I closed my eyes I wouldn't wake up again. But I was persistent, no one was checking me until Isabella was checked and alive. It was a certain punishment to myself for bringing her into this mess in the first place. Why was I even alive? Why was I getting away with all that I had done to her? She didn't deserve any of this and I deserved to die. _

"_Mr. Cullen," Says a feminine voice. I look up to meet her eyes and she staggers back shocked as she takes in my appearance. I squint my eyes at her as a way to focus, because right now three women with the same face were staring back at me like I was insane. _

"_How is Isabella?" I struggle to ask. That sentence taking so much energy that I just didn't have right now. I had never felt so weak and emotionally incorrect in my life. _

"_Oh my God! Who let this man sit here in this condition?" She starts screaming into a walkie talkie urgently and I was just getting pissed off that her yelling was causing more people to yell and make my headache ten times worse. What was with these people! _

"_Shut the fuck up!" I scream but no one does. They all continue yelling things as they load me onto a hospital bed and rush me into a room. I get a needle all but shoved into my hand and then I fall into a silent blackness. _

*Present day*

"Stop," Isabella says as she hands me her duffel.

"Sorry," I say knowing she knew I was thinking about that night. She kisses my cheek.

"Take me home," She all but begs and I nod. We get her discharged from the hospital and we go to the underground parking lot making sure there were no kind of press anywhere. I was paying more than three million every two weeks to keep this place protected from top to bottom. No one unauthorized was getting in. The press was literally camped out the hospital since we've been here. No one but family and close friends now that she's awake yet. We would tell people when we were ready. When we get to the house the dogs all but go crazy when she steps out of the elevator. I smile as she goes to her knees.

"My babies," she says softly holding them and hugging them. They were wagging there tails and jumping on her. She laughs a full laugh as she holds onto them for dear life.

"It's ok, I know you missed me. I missed you too, you're so big," She says to them. Just then Tanya walks into the foyer and when she sees Isabella she smiles. Isabella gets up and runs to her best friends arms. I called Tanya over to make the place more homey for Isabella.

"Next time you almost die I will kill you do you understand," She says as she hugs Isabella.

"I promise... no more almost dying," She promises and I smile.

Isabella was home now. She was home and she was safe. Because of this I would go back to work, I would get married and in between all of this I'm going to find Carlisle and Anthony and Lydia and Esme and I'm going to avenge my daughters death and reclaim this city as it was rightfully mine from the beginning.

**I know I know. Why did Melissa die blah blah blah but… Even though this story is farfetched in general. Let's have just a tiny whiny bit of realism. Both of them wouldn't have been able to survive that crash, and if Melissa did she would be born with some major birth defects. Hopefully you're not too disappointed I will make it up to you though. Even gave you some hints on what is to come LOL before you guys ask Sam will NOT be a problem I think there's enough already. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett P.O.V

I wake up feeling especially pissed off thinking of the long day I'd have to endure at the hospital. But when I hear a little sigh and someone shift I smile in my sleep. I open my eyes to see Isabella tucked into my side her arm wrapped around me as she sleeps.

She was home. As she was for the past week. I hold onto her a little tighter and put my nose to her hair. I try so desperately hard to ignore my raging manhood. The past week had been… stressful. I was getting back into work and Isabella back into school. She was frequently at the hospital for check-ups and tests and all of that. While Laurent, Sam and I came up with a certain plan… it was still in the works but, we were getting somewhere. With all of that happening every time I thought of sex… I tried not to. I knew she was hurting… we were both hurting. Would it be too early for sex?

I didn't fucking know!

But I was so frustrated. It was literally making me more pissed off and angry then usual when I was working. Isabella hadn't actually attended school yet but we did inform them that she was awake, and she would be back soon. It wasn't a problem for them… but after that announcement word got out that Isabella was awake. Then hospital records mysteriously leaked to the media now they knew she was pregnant and lost the baby, but they also knew we were in fact getting married. I was furious when everything was leaked not because of people knowing… I don't care about random strangers. I cared about Carlisle. He would know now that Isabella was awake and that she didn't in fact die. That means he knew I was furious and that I would try to come after him, this had me worried. He'd come up with a plan and as much as I'm a cocky mother fucker Carlisle taught me everything I knew… meaning I don't know everything he knows. But if he wanted Isabella dead, he wasn't going to get it. I was slowly informing the Mafia world that I was the new leader for the Cullen's. A lot were not accepting as they had some crazy idea that it was there time to rule. You know since Jasper and Edward were stupid fuckers. But I quickly informed people that this was not the case and they all needed to go back to their corners. So firstly I needed to deal with the people who seemed to think I was someone to be fucked with and to test my limits.

"Morning baby," She says softly holding onto me and sighing. I kiss her forehead again and she sighs kissing my shoulder blade.

"Hey," I whisper to her. I play with some strands of her hair as I talk. "Every morning I get terrified that you won't wake up," I say she looks at me in my eyes.

"Here I am. Awake and healthy and happy," She whispers leaning in and kissing me. I kiss her back softly. She deepens the kiss and her hands travel under my shirt and onto my abs. She whimpers as my manhood touches her thigh. I flip us over and hook her legs around my waist before going in for another intense kiss. She breathes out slowly and calmly as I go down and kiss her neck. After a few minutes of whimpering and sighing and needy grabs.

"Please…" She says. "I can't wait anymore," She begs quietly. I honestly didn't need to be asked twice. I remove my shirt and then hers. Ready to dive back in but then it happens. Someone knocks on the bedroom door. I groan and grunt and cuss and kick the air. Isabella laughs at my little fit as she puts her shirt back on.

"Come in," She says softly getting up off of the bed. The door opens and after Bolt and Duke run inside excited and jump on the bed with me. I look to see the two gay guys that make Isabella all beautiful for her events and stuff. They're irrelevant to me so I don't remember their names. This was the first time they were seeing her since she woke up, they got a very cryptic message from one of my assistants. Isabella was making her day view with me today at the Nihilism luncheon. That family owed the Cullen's a lot of money. Carlisle was supposed to handle the head of the family Hulio but since I was taking over, I would handle him today. Everyone was going even Bree and Jacob… together. I don't even want to go into detail on them. There would be press celebrities and all that good stuff, Isabella and I would be making our presence known as the new leaders. It was all over the press that Carlisle and Esme were in hiding even though we let out a statement saying they were at a top secret retreat working on their marriage. I set the bate, now not only was I trying to find my parents the press was too. Trust me those sneaky little fuckers can go through hell and back for a picture… I should know.

"Oh sweetie pie," Says one engulfing Isabella in a hug. The other one frets over how a coma did not do her hair any good. I roll my eyes before getting up frustrated and go into the bathroom to take a piss with my morning wood. It was not the best situation to be in, this morning was already off to a bad start. The three of them move to the living room like usual and I go into my office and start working. I was so overwhelmed with the fucking mess Jasper and Edward made of my empire I made them go home to their girlfriends to handle the legal businesses. They were better at handling those. I honestly couldn't even look at them. My father would be so disappointed in them… not even them of me. Me for letting them take over everything, I gave them more than they can chew. They almost ruined our entire family and if my father were around I don't even want to know how he'd deal with me. I knew that if Carlisle were put in this situation he'd be able to handle everything without a hair out of place. I hated the man… but I admired him.

But I had to remind myself that I was going to be the new king. I just had to make sure I got a coronation. You get a coronation when you are publicly announced as the new head of your family… the new boss. Anyone whose anyone in the crime world must attend… that is if your anyone of importance. But you can't just throw a coronation for yourself though… it's a weird system but basically since Carlisle has fled. I need to prove myself to them, prove that I was the new leader and that I will be acknowledged then they'll no damn choice but to make an announcement of my coronation. I just needed to make my damn mark, but before I can do that I needed to clean up Edward and Jaspers mess.

_Stupid fuckers. _

I get into my work firing certain drug runners and basically reconstructing my staff. I was giving our whole system a makeover. When I'm on the phone with my secretary I'm telling her who I want fired but then Bree and Jacob walk in and I roll my eyes saying goodbye.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"What's going on at this luncheon? Are we killing anybody?" Bree asks calmly as she takes my gun from my secret glove compartment and Jacob pours himself a glass of my scotch.

"I'm sorry since when is Jacob one of my workers?" I ask as I grab my scotch from his hand and he rolls his eyes. "I don't remember you handing in a resume, actually the only reason you're not dead is because I've deemed you a decent human being," I say sitting in my chair and stretching out my legs.

"And because I figured you out," He says smugly.

"I told you asshole," Bree says.

"I should shoot you for doing that," I say to her and she rolls her eyes. Jacob does the same thing too.

"I want action," Jacob says.

"Is he any good?" I ask Bree rocking in my chair. Just because he hadn't handed in a resume doesn't mean it's too late for one. Bree looks at me sheepishly.

"He used to run with the Biraldie's," She says. I look over at Jacob impressed.

"Before their demise anyway," Jacob says taking a sip of scotch.

"That's a legendary family," I comment. "What do you know about the Biraldie's?" I ask him getting up and going to my bookcase. Jacob shrugs.

"I didn't care I just wanted action. I was good muscle, so they gave it to me." He says I chuckle.

"The Biraldie's were the only family that were _almost _as powerful as the Cullen's. They almost beat us their tactics were wild and ferocious… and amazing. They're of Irish descendants. Their ancestors settled in Chicago in the 1920's" I say I turn to look at him. "Unfortunately their tactics were not sustainable. There's not one living Biraldie left," I say. Jacob and Bree just stare at me holding onto every word I said… the way I used to look at Carlisle when he first told me of them.

"What happened to them? Do you know exactly?" Bree asks me interested.

"The Biraldie's were… interesting. They were a different family," I say amused as I think of that fucked up family.

"It was more their own fault. That family was filled with, incest and drugs and lust and passion," I say chucking to myself taking a sip. "After a while it all caught up with them and… at the end of the day a lot of them killed each other before anyone can really murder them,"

"That's fucked up," Jacob says in a daze. "I knew they were bad… but not that bad. I wasn't an insider really," He says.

"The only way you can be an insider in the Biraldie's is if you are a Biraldie hence the incest," I say going back and sitting in my chair. "But I have to say Jacob… you've got yourself one fancy resume," I say. "You can work with Bree," I say and he smirks at her and she rolls her eyes. She blushes a little bit.

"Just have sex with each other and stop bothering the world with your heated sexual tension," I say calmly. I gesture towards the door. "Get out," I say finally. "If you're late to the luncheon, hide!" I yell after them as they leave. I get back into work for another hour and then I hear it. A scream. Flashbacks from that night in the car and I know it's Isabella's. I run into the living room Bolt and Duke hot on my trail as I go with my gun. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks when I see it. The station they set up for themselves to do Isabella's hair and makeup. She was sitting in her makeup chair looking at the large mirror they set up for her. Her hair was not the vibrant red tresses I was used to, but long raven black tresses that were curled in soft shiny waves. She looks up at me and my heart speeds up… She was beautiful. Her green eyes look at me expectantly.

"Say something," She demands softly.

"Isabella you look beautiful," I say. The black hair complimented her pale skin and green eyes. Her freckles… How was I going to control myself? She has tears in her eyes.

"You really like it?" She asks softly. She didn't look like sweet Isabella from Forks anymore, although that is the woman I fell in love with. She was so much more… she looked less innocent more sexy… unattainable and queen like. That's what it was. I intertwine her hands with me, her large diamond engagement ring glistening.

"I love it," I whisper before I lean in to kiss her.

Bella P.O.V

The ride to the Luncheon was unnerving. Emmett was typing away on his cell phone but occasionally leaning in to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. I said I wanted a little bit of a change here I was thinking he'd add some lowlights, some layers or even a side bang… but black? After I looked at myself I liked it… it was different and I didn't look like sweet Isabella from Forks… the waitress. I was more than that now. But it was weird. I sigh a little bit taking my eyes off myself and on my engagement ring. I still couldn't believe it was happening.

"I can't wait," Emmett whispers I look up to see him staring at me stare at my engagement ring. I smile as I lean in for another kiss. The door comes to a halt and my heart starts beating a million miles a minute. This is the first time the press would actually see me… if they could even recognize me.

"You ready?" Emmett asks me holding the door closed so the driver could not open it. Just like he did our first night on a date where I would be in public.

"Yes," I say not having to think about it. He lets go of the door and the chauffer opens it. He steps out and cameras start to click because this was his first personal appearance. But then when I step out it's like people go crazy. I was in a silk tight purple dress that was mid- thigh and killer black pumps. My nails were painted black also and my makeup was bronzy. With black eyeliner that made my green eyes pop. My black hair long shiny, bouncy and wavy. Emmett and I pose together and down the carpet I could see Tanya smiling brightly with Laurent. I smile and so does Emmett… everyone was happy now. Emmett goes down the carpet to do an interview and when I see the woman who normally interviews me… the same one that interviewed me last time, I all but groan. But even though I put on my fake smile.

"Isabella!" She screams as cameras snap me relentlessly.

"Long time no see," I say with a light laugh as I give her a hug. She laughs.

"Well you don't say? you have been gone for quite a while. You've had an interesting past six months. How do you wake up from a coma and still look this fabulous?" She asks and I laugh.

"It's not all me I have a really dedicated glam squad," I say.

"You look nothing like the girl I interviewed last year it's like you're a whole new person," She says into the microphone.

"In a lot of ways I am," I say.

"You've been through a lot the past six months what do you have to say about the speculations against your boyfriends father,"

"… Honestly I really don't have anything to say about that," I say avoiding the question easily.

"Is it true you have no idea where they are?" She presses.

"Carlisle and Esme are at couples therapy at a secluded resort," I say feeding the press what I was supposed to.

"I see I see well just like last time. I see you have a ring that's screaming for attention," she says and I hold up my engagement ring.

"I know he finally got a clue," I say and we laugh as she admires my ring.

"God that man does love you look at that. Think it might even be bigger than the last one," She says showing my ring into the camera.

"Last year you said you weren't thinking of marriage," She continues surprised.

"Yeah I know back then the time wasn't right but uh… now it is," I say smiling as she admires more.

"Don't you feel you're a little too young at times?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No I mean I never really acted like the typical girl my age does and. You know I love Emmett so much that I am excited to marry him despite being a little young I'm more than ready," I say just noticing what she said for a second. It seems like I've forgotten my age in all of this? Freaking coma.

"Well congratulations have you guys started planning?" She asks.

"Not really him more me… He says I plan everything and he just shows up," I say and she laughs.

"Typical male," she says and I nod. Just then Tanya walks down the carpet and puts her arms around me. Laurent joins Emmett further down.

"Tanya what about you wedding on the brain?" she has to all but yell as the screaming fans outside are so loud once Emmett and Laurent start taking pictures together. They really were heartthrobs those two. Even though half of Chicago knew they were in the mafia they still kid themselves into believing they were businessmen… Please.

"No. Not yet Bella likes glitz and glamour and I'm sure her wedding will be a big production," Tanya says "But Laurent and I are just happy in the fast lane right now," She says and I laugh. Nodding in agreement.

"So I take it everyone's really happy about this wedding?"

"Oh yeah for sure especially with the past months we've been having," Tanya says. "Just happy my best friend is awake," She says and I wrap my arms around her as we laugh. …. I missed Tanya, so much I didn't even know how much.

"So what do you have to say about the speculation against your boyfriends parents as I asked Isabella earlier," She asks Tanya. Tanya stands up straighter all joking gone.

"All I have to say is that everyone who needs to be here is here and everyone who brings good vibes is here and that's all. I try not to um listen to what is being said," She says and then clears her throat a little bit. I nod beside her.

"Yeah like I said. You know we really have nothing to say about that I agree with Tan on this one. Everyone who needs to be here is here," I add. The announcer gets the idea that she's not getting anything off of us so she bids her farewell. Tanya and I have to take a few pictures beside each other and then some with Laurent and Emmett all four of us together. Then we leave and finally enter the damn place. Emmett hands me a glass of champagne as the two of us mingle and have conversation with some of his business associates.

"So Bella have you figured out your wedding colours yet?" The woman with an over waxed eyebrow Wanda asks me. Emmett has one arm around my waist as he sips his champagne.

"No… I've just been more preoccupied with my dress," I gush and she nods in understanding.

"The dress is always a big part of the wedding," She adds.

"Well you were married six times you should know," Emmett says and my eyes widen for a second as I look at him. He just gives me a fake smile and I try not to burst out laughing. Her husband clears her throat.

"Sixth times a charm," He says taking a sip of his champagne.

"Well not me. I'm only getting married once so it's going to stick," I say as I look up into Emmett's eyes. he smiles leaning down and giving me a kiss.

"Determination? Something I didn't have in my first marriage," Wanda says and she and her husband laugh. Emmett and I just smile as they excuse themselves. I look up at him.

"How old am I?" I ask him curiously. He looks at me like I grew two heads but then he understands.

"You're going to be 22 next week" He says softly as we walk.

"Did I miss Alice and Jaspers wedding?" He shakes his head.

"It got postponed to the next four weeks love. Don't worry," He says and I nod.

"I am young," I murmur to myself and he looks at me confused I just laugh. He rolls his eyes and we continue to mingle with people for a short period of time. Laurent approaches Tanya Emmett and I with Sam. I immediately know they have to go and I give him a soft nod.

"Don't miss the bell and be careful," I whisper against his lips. I wanted to burst out crying knowing what he was about to do… I didn't know it would be this hard. Was it because I now knew we weren't invincible? Emmett notices my distress and he pulls apart from the group holding me close.

"Are you sure Isabella? I can take a sabbatical from work I promise you I can?" He asks and I shake my head.

"You've already taken a long enough sabbatical for the sake of me, you know me I worry a lot. I'll be fine love," I promise him. He gives me a long lasting kiss on the forehead before he leaves with the guys. I re-join Tanya only this time Rosalie and Alice are with them.

"Those interviewers are so intrusive," Alice says pissed off as she downs a glass of champagne.

"I know I almost slapped mine," Rosalie says and I laugh a little bit. I missed these girls so much.

"I just avoided my questions with ease," Tanya says.

"But Tan you have a way with words. Not me I just wanted to tackle her," Rosalie says angrily.

"Calm down guys they're the press. They have to be intrusive," I say trying to be the voice of reason.

"I just wish they didn't do this," Alice says aggravated causing the group to go silent. "I wish this family I'm marrying into was normal," She says with tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face as she sips her champagne.

"I think we all wished we could regular men. But … that'll never happen," Tanya says softly.

"And you can't leave them because you love them too much. And everything they say or do makes you feel one hundred times more special than any other man can make you feel. So you stay," Rosalie says. A part of me didn't want to hear what they were saying anymore so I speak randomly.

"If I slept another week I would have missed my birthday…. Weird huh?" I say and the girls look at me weirdly and then they burst out laughing.

"Yes Bella weird," Rosalie agrees and I laugh. The lunch bell rings and we all go to our assigned table. Just then Emmett, Sam, Laurent, Jacob, Edward and Jasper approach with Bree. They take their seats and I roll my eyes as I wipe the blood from Emmett palm. He gives me a sheepish smile and I just kiss his forehead.

_It's his job Bella. _

I remind myself as we start to eat. The rest of lunch goes smoothly. My hair becomes the topic of conversation for a little bit but then we move on to more unimportant things. Just us being stupid and doing an amazing job of ignoring the elephant in the room. When it's time to go home Sam stops me before I get into the back of my waiting limo.

"Bell," He says.

"Yeah?" I say to him.

"… I never thanked you for finding me," He says and I smile as I give him a hug. Emmett was in the limo looking at us kind of curiously but he goes to typing in his cell phone.

"I'm going to tell her," He says. He looks at Emmett and Emmett sighs knowing this will mean another person who knows our secret.

"Fine," Emmett says. I was wearing Emmett's suit jacket over my shoulders and I smile at Sam.

"Leah will understand once you tell her," I say to him he nods his head. He kisses my forehead and then I get into the car with Emmett. He wraps one arm around me kissing me on the forehead also as I lean into him. Just like the last time we came to a luncheon he says words that make me fuzzy inside.

"Let's go home,"

Reminding me that my home would always and forever be where he was.

-At home-

We walk through the door and the dogs come running towards my legs as usual. I hug them and Emmett smiles a little before disappearing into the kitchen to pour himself some water. I get into the bathroom and my hearts racing a million miles a minute just because I could feel it. Tonight was the night Emmett and I would make love again for the first time. I go into the washroom and take a shower. I get myself all pretty in our large bathroom and I can hear him shuffling around in the bedroom. I moisturized my body and put on a skimpy nightgown. Then I stared at myself. I stared at the woman in front of me and I sighed. I tried to picture her… the red headed sweet waitress. But I didn't see her at all… or even miss her. This is who I was supposed to be, I think as I admire my engagement ring. Emmett comes up from behind me and kisses my neck.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He whispers and I turn to look at him. "Every time I look at you you're staring at that ring," He whispers. I shake my head wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Not even close," I say softly.

"I was born to marry you… to be your wife," I say wrapping my arms around him. I will never think twice about if I should be your wife or not," I say. He leans in and kisses me. It gets intense as I wrap my legs around him. Bolt starts to bark and Emmett glares.

"Hey!. Mommy's busy," he says and I throw my head back laughing as he scolds our dog. He carries me into our bedroom and lays me on the bed softly. He touches me… everywhere and kisses me, everywhere and… it's slow. It's perfect.

"I love you," I whisper. Only now noticing that all the shuffling around he was doing while I was in the bathroom was him lighting a million candles in our bedroom.

"Forever and always," He promises and then we start to make slow, sweet love all night.

**AWWW CUTE! **

**Anywho! **

**I needed Bella to have a new look ya know? The little sweet red haired girlfriend is so Bleeding Orchid. We need a new kick ass fiancé, so I dyed her hair black. Hope you guys like it. **

**Don't forget to review a million times because I like those. Would have updated earlier today but I was swamped with homework. Hope you guys enjoyed, have fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here I am again. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh just so you know I'm planning on having a lot of drastic things happen in this story. Might be longer than the other one and I want you guys to remember that there is in fact a happy ending. Just keep that in mind because well… it's a rough middle. That's all I have to say. Keep in mind people. Happy ending. **

**WARNING! : This chapter has some very graphic words explaining the crash. If you have a weak stomach I would recommend skipping over the doctors' visit. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_Dear Isabella, _

_You're apparently making progress. The nurse informed me that there was a slight chance you'd wake up. I don't believe anything these people say. Not because I don't want you to wake up but just because I keep getting a million fucking answers every week and none of them are the same. I've heard you'll have brain damage, be paralyzed, be completely fine, have memory loss. It's just… so draining every time a doctor talks to me. I don't like seeing you like this… asleep, with a possibility of not waking up. Please baby girl, wake up for me _

Bella P.O.V

"Dad come on please," I whisper to him quietly as we sit down having a rooftop lunch at one of Emmett's fancy restaurants. My father is so angry he can't even look at me as he stares at the floor.

"Bella you have a second chance at life here. Ok I want you to be whatever you choose to be… but not if you choose this. Isabella I can't support this," He says. I have tears in my eyes as I stare out at the moving cars on the busy road.

"Dad I love him… I want you walk me down the isle support me on my wedding day," I beg him quietly.

"I would do it… if it were any other man. I know I wasn't the best father to you growing up but, what kind of father would I be if I let my daughter marry a monster?" He asks me and I wipe away my tears as they fall down before I could stop them. He looks at me softly and wipes them away.

"I don't want to make you cry but I can't Isabella. Come home?" He asks. "Come home not forever but just for a few weeks even to really think about this life you're choosing. But I need you to be in an environment where he's… not," Charlie says trying so hard to reason with me.

"Dad I'm going to marry him and that's that," I say. He just shakes his head before he gets up and kisses my forehead.

"Then I can't support this relationship Bella. But if you ever leave him and need someone… I will be there for you," He promises. He walks away and leaves the rooftop going down the stairs. When I see the other tables that had people eating happily I wipe my tears away.

"Isabella?" Says a group of waitresses in front of my table. I wipe my tears away as I look up at the six teenage waitresses.

"Hi?" I ask.

"We just wanted to say congratulations on behalf of the restaurant. All the girls are big fans of you," Says the one in the front. I smile at them as I put my sunglasses on.

"What's it like being engaged to Emmett?" Says one short girl with big boobs… she was hot. The girls giggle and I smile as I get up and put my bag over my shoulder.

"It's like a dream," I say smiling and then leave my tip on the table for lunch.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Says the manager who makes the girls look guilty. They were most likely not supposed to be talking to me. In fact when I put in my reservation I'm sure everybody on staff got a meeting on how I should be taken cared of and not bugged. Because this was Emmett's restaurant and I was his fiancé. If I gave one bad review everyone would get fired, but I would never do that.

"Mr. Cullen says the bill is on him," She says with a little smile as she hands me the store phone. I smile as I take it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen. It's Mr. Cullen how's lunch with the father?" he asks and I smile as I hear his voice. The manager rushes all the teenage waitresses away from me.

"It was horrible. He won't walk me down the aisle and he won't support our marriage," I say softly. He just sighs.

"Isabella I'm so sorry beautiful. I know how much it meant to you that he walked you down the isle," he apologises.

"It's not your fault sweetie,"

"But it is… If I were any other guy… Any other good guy you would have him giving you away," He says quietly.

"It doesn't matter Emmett. I love you and you're who I'm marrying. No one else," I say with finality and he chuckles.

"Yes. Ma'am," he says and I smile.

"I think I know something that can cheer you up," He says and I smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Look up," He says and I do. When I see the manager coming with a jewellery box I smile as she places it in front of me. I open the lid to the box and when I see the _most beautiful _statement diamond necklace I gasp.

"Emmett. This must have cost-

"A small fortune... yes. Wedding diamonds," He announces and I wipe away a tear. A happy tear this time.

"Wear them when you become my wife?" he asks and I smile.

"Of course I will," I say as my hand softly traces over the diamonds.

"I love you Emmett," I whisper into the phone.

"I love you too. Hurry home," Is all he says and then he hangs up. I smile before I hang up and hand the phone back to the manager. She smiles at me.

"Lucky woman you are," She comments as I close the diamond box and put it in my purse.

"Thank you," I say as smile at her. "My visit here was pleasant. Thank you for your wonderful treatment," I say smiling to her.

"No problem. Come again," She says and then we walk away. I go down the stairs and into my awaiting car. When the happiness over my diamonds is gone I'm sad again as I think of my father. I go into the mini fridge and take out the bottle of wine I knew they had in here. I roll up the divider and don't even pour anything in a glass as I take a big gulp from the bottle. I wipe away more of the tears as I cry.

Couldn't he just support me?

The past couple of weeks were great when I was with Emmett I was so happy. I didn't think of anything remotely angst. But those moments when I was alone, when I wasn't with one of my sisters or a wedding planner. When I was just completely alone I always found myself with a glass of wine or a bottle of it, I wasn't an alcoholic. I mean I didn't crave alcohol when I was with family and friends and drinking wasn't stopping me from everyday life so I wasn't an alcoholic. Alcoholics were people who got laid off, or were raped, or had bad experiences in life. At least that's what everybody makes it out to be.

But at the back of my mind I think of how I drink three bottles a day and hide the empty bottles from Emmett. If I wasn't doing anything wrong why was I hiding the bottles? What if I told Emmett and this kept us from getting married or him to leave me? I know we've been through a lot but what if this was it. I shake my head as I take another gulp. How could my father not want to walk me down the isle? I was his youngest daughter I was his princess.

_Princess. _

_Melissa. _

Just the thought of her name makes me want to burst into tears. But I couldn't, I was ready for this life. I've been waiting all my life for this, to be Emmett's wife, to stand by him. I couldn't be weak Bella anymore. In the hospital when I first woke up I felt so strong, so alive but now everything just hurts. I'm scared all the time over what will happen to my fiancé. I'm sad over the loss of my father, I'm distraught over the loss of my daughter, I'm jealous that Lauren is pregnant when I don't want to be. But I'm just so _jealous. _

Why was her baby ok and mine taken from me? When the car pulls up in front of the hospital I see Emmett standing in front of it. I quickly put the wine back in the fridge I put some breath mints in my mouth. I freshen myself up a little before stepping out of the car and when I see him I smile. He was standing there in a suit, hands in his pocket ignoring the gawking people walking by. He kisses me and I smile wrapping my arms around him.

"I love the wedding diamonds," I whisper as my forehead is to his. We don't even pay attention that there are people staring like they have no places to be or dignity to hold on to.

"I'm glad you do. I can't wait to see it on you," He says giving me a kiss. We walk into the hospital with his arm around me and when we get to the reception the nurse behind the desk stands up. She smiles at the two of us and I smile giving her a little hug. She used to be one of my main nurses when I was in here. We don't even have to wait and we're in my doctors' room immediately waiting for him to come. I had to come for check-ups quite often to make sure nothing went wrong with the insides of my body. When Doctor Felsh walks in Emmett and I both stand up and shake his hand.

"Emmett, Bella it's so wonderful to see you two today," he says formally as he takes up a seat.

"Likewise," Emmett says shortly sitting back down and I place my hand in his. These check- ups always made me nervous. Dr. Felsh gets straight down to the point.

"Well Bella after going over your head tests. Your state of being is fine. No tumours nothing even slightly alarming going on with your head or brain which is very good, as your head is the most important part of your body, and the one usually greatly affected if you're in an accident like you were," He explains. Emmett lets out a gust of air and I smile grateful that I would be ok. But it's the crease in doctor Felsh's forehead that makes both Emmett and I stop celebrating for a little bit. That little crease showed that he had something bad to say.

"I do however have some bad news,"

"What?" Emmett barks out rudely making the doctor seem scared to even have to be the messenger.

"Bella we tested your insides. You're womb you're uterus and we noticed that the scar tissue was greatly damaged from the crash," He starts. The minute he says uterus tears already for in my eyes. Emmett has his hand to his forehead as he knows what's coming next too. I let go of Emmett's hand to wipe away my tears.

"Your baby was literally ripped from you're womb," He says and I block my ears as he explains what happened to Melissa. I'm shaking my head as the tears fall down from my eyes. The doctor pauses knowing I need to hear this but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Emmett's just sitting there emotionless, not crying. Nothing I didn't even think he could move.

"When you were submitted to the hospital some of the baby's body parts were still inside of you," He explains.

"Oh my God," I screech through my tears as I turn into Emmett and he holds me tightly. I sob into his chest.

"Ms. Swan,"

"Just stop!" Emmett yells to the doctor as I sob into him. I'm literally hyperventilating into Emmett and the doctor asks if he needs to get a sedative. Emmett shakes his head.

"Isabella look at me," He says and I see him through a blurry vision of tears. He has tears in his eyes and I just clutch onto him giving the doctor a nod that he can continue as I cry.

"At this point you had already lost so much blood It was gory sight," he explains. "We could not take out every body part from the child right away. If you were going to survive. We would have to do it later," He explains.

"What does that mean?" Emmett whispers.

"It means that when we did remove what was left of the infant. The eroded cells of the baby, plus the ripping of your uterus caused tremendous damage to your womb," He explains. "There is a chance that you will never be able to get pregnant again Ms. Swan," he says and it literally feels like I just got hit by a bus.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Isabella," Emmett says softly as he knocks on the bathroom door. I ignore him as I pour myself more wine in a glass. I'm sitting in the bathtub having a bubble bath drowning in more tears. Something I've been doing for weeks. He's been trying to talk to me since the doctors' appointment two weeks ago but I wouldn't let him… I couldn't face him. I was crushed. I drunkenly blow some hair out of my face I gulp down what I have in my glass and then pour some more.

"Isabella I'm going to come in," he says. I just stare at the door as I sip. Three minutes later he walks into the bathroom and he looks at the three bottles of wine on the floor that I finished.

"You drank all of that today?" He asks warily as he walks in the bathroom and kneels beside the luxurious tub in the middle of our oversized bathroom. I nod softly not talking and he sighs putting his forehead to mine, gently brushing some black tresses behind my ear.

"Isabella," He whispers. "It's going to be ok," He says quietly. I'm just staring at some random spot on the wall.

"I'm a failure," I say almost inaudibly. "…. I have been failing at something every year since I was born," I whisper still staring at the wall. "I killed my best friend, I was so stupid in high school my marks were horrible. I was an emotional mess. I disappointed my father by coming to the city and I was so stupid to not take the courses he wanted me to. Did I really think I could succeed doing that art history course?" I ask him. He looks pained as I speak of myself in that manner.

"I was barely surviving before I met you I can't survive at all by myself I'm too dumb. I'm hideous without makeup. I'm fat," I continue.

"Isabella!" He says astonished as I speak.

"I couldn't even protect you the way you protect me," I explain quietly. "If I hadn't opened my mouth to Lydia that night… Melissa would have been here and you would have had your daughter. I would have given you you're first born… I hurt everybody Emmett. Now I can't give you kids all because I snooped where I shouldn't have."

"Growing up my mother couldn't even look at me without being disgusted and my father won't talk to me anymore," I take another gulp and I'm about to pour more but Emmett angrily takes the bottle from me.

"It's a good thing I can't get pregnant though," I say softly. Emmett looks at me like I was killing him. "I would ruin it… I would hurt our baby because of my inability to do anything right," I say. Emmett shakes his head.

"Isabella look at me!" he yells holding my face in his hands. "I do not want you to ever think of yourself in this way again. You are the most talented, most _beautiful _woman that will ever walk the face of this earth. You are going to be the most amazing mother in the world. When we do have kids whether that baby be adopted or not. You love like no one can love, everything you do is out of love… I don't deserve someone with a heart like yours. We're going to have lots of babies and we're going to live happily just like you always wanted… Like you always envisioned. It's just going to take a little longer to get there than we thought that's all," He says.

"That's all?" I ask in a hopeful whisper.

"That's all," He promises before he helps me stand up. He wraps me up in a towel and carries me into our bedroom.

Emmett P.O.V

I sigh as I put Isabella to sleep. All the alcohol she drank was what most likely put her to sleep. I go into my office and sit behind my desk. I look at the picture of my father mother and I. I look at it furiously before I pick it up and chuck it across the room with so much force I swear my office shook. Why did this man have to take everything that mattered to me away!? Not only did he take my daughter but he most likely just took the future ones I would have to. My fiancé thinks she's fat… Really?! Isabella thinks she's fat, she was skinny, with the most amazing body. Where did she get this fat nonsense from? I put my head to my hands in stress as I think about the mess my life has become all because of Carlisle and that bastard child of his.

_James. _

Where the hell was James?

I knew it was him that would bring me to Carlisle. But I had to pace myself, I wanted to murder them God I did. But I also needed to reconstruct the whole Cullen Circuit. The minute I did that Carlisle would think I was focusing on the empire and not finding him. I knew he would, he thought I was that much of a failure I wouldn't want revenge. Oh I want revenge, my glaring face settles on a picture of Isabella.

_The lightest thing in my life_

This was the worst thing that can happen to her. There was no one more fit to be a mother than Isabella. She was loving and attentive… and soft and. She was just the most perfect person. The fact that she even wants to have my children is surprising. Does she not know they'd get half of my DNA? I was an evil person I would taint our children… but she didn't care. It was me she wanted the children with. I don't care how we got them… Isabella and I would have the family she always wanted. Because I know that out of all the designer I give her and the fancy lifestyle I pay for. The family… to have my kids was all she _really _wanted. I would make sure she had it. Bree walks in my office.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly. I take a deep sigh.

"Isabella is going to have some difficulty getting pregnant in the future," I explain quietly.

"I'm so sorry bear," She says with tears in her eyes coming over to me and giving me a hug. "I'm going to go talk to her," She says and I nod. "It'll be ok," She promises before she leaves the office and goes to speak with Isabella.

Bella P.O.V

-Three weeks Later-

"I feel better today," I whisper smiling as I hold onto Emmett. He chuckles as he kisses my forehead holding me tighter.

"Yeah that's because we made love all night," He says kissing my nose. I giggle holding onto him.

"But seriously you feel better?" He asks and I nod smiling kissing his lips.

"What about you baby… You've been so worried about me. We just about never talk about you. How's work huh? Any leads. Figured out how you're going to get your coronation yet?" I ask him softly holding him my face buried in his neck. He sighs shaking his head.

"No, no ideas on how to get a coronation but definitely on Carlisle. That's one I have under control," He says softly kissing me. I smile.

"Well today we have a long day," I say giggling just think about today.

"Why what's today again?" he asks.

"There's a venue I think I want for the wedding we're checking that first and then we have a cake tasting after. Then I was thinking we can get lunch, just the two of us though," I say and he looks at me shaking his head.

"Cake tastings… dear lord Isabella what are you doing to me," He says and I laugh.

"It's for our wedding," I say giving him a little shove. He just mumbles and pulls a pillow over his head. I get up and put my outfit out for the day. I take a shower and when I look at myself in the mirror I smile but then I sigh. I knew I was going through a rough time but I was 22 now. I made sure my birthday party wasn't big. I open the bottom cupboard and when I see an empty bottle of wine I have flashbacks of last week. I was upset that Emmett left late in the night to handle a hit. But I was ok now, I quickly close the cupboard when he enters the bathroom. He wraps his arm around me.

"I was thinking." He says kissing my neck. "It's beautiful outside, Probably going to be the last nice day for a while," He mumbles and I smile.

"And?"

"Why don't we take out the boat?" He questions.

"Because you're trying to get out of this wedding day I have set aside for us and It's not happening," I promise him with a bright smile. He just glares at me before he kisses my forehead.

"Screw you love," He says and I laugh as he drags his feet towards the shower. I shake my head and when he gets into the shower I start to brush through my hair.

"Do you smell that?" He asks as the bathroom fogs up from his hot shower.

"No, what?" I say putting my hair up in a high ponytail.

"Like stale alcohol or something," He says. I look at the glass shower to see him shampooing through his hair.

"Must be your head sweetie," I say stiffly and he chuckles.

"Guess so," He agrees. I silently open the cupboard with the wine bottle. I take it and walk out of the bathroom.

"Babe," Emmett says to my back. I turn to look at him the bottle now behind my back.

"Yes?"

"I know you're upset about your father… I just wanted to tell you. When we adopt," He says and I smile biting my lip with tears in my eyes. "Our kids are going to be happy ok?" He says. I smile and blow him a kiss.

"I love you," I say he smiles before he closes the glass again and continues his shower. I quickly get rid of the bottles in the recycling bin. Then after Emmett's done in the shower I take my turn. It takes a total of two hours to be ready to go and in the car. We drive to the estate in which I got recommended to look at for the wedding. Well it was actually a castle and no one's ever gotten married here. But Alice was right… this place was perfect for my vision. I already knew from the minute the car pulled up in front of the huge water fountain in front of the estate. Alice came to check this place out for her wedding but she didn't choose it as it was not good for her laid back type of wedding. Emmett and I step out of the car and I look at the huge building in amazement. Emmett who has sunglasses on puts his arm around me.

"Remember. You can have whatever you want," He whispers in my ear as the woman professionally in charge of the estate approaches us with a pencil skirt and bright smile.

"Hello. Bella, Emmett nice to meet you both I'm Lany," She says shaking both our hands. We greet her politely and I could tell she was mesmerized by Emmett like most women were. Emmett was barely paying attention as he went back to his blackberry.

"So just so you know if you two were to get married here you'd be the only ones who would ever," She says. "We were going to let Alice get married here but only because her father made a call…. But she didn't end up choosing this place anyways." She explains.

"So what you're saying is the only reason we get to consider this place for a venue is because you know we'll pay a lot for it," Emmett says joining conversation. She smiles nodding and shrugs.

"My bosses words not mine. Also because this place is more for cooperate parties and it is also a private estate," She explains. We walk into various sections and I start to fall more and more in love with huge place. Just imagining how I could turn it into my perfect wedding. Emmett was holding my hand just listening to the lady speak about the history of the castle and why It was built. When she brings us into the ballroom, my mouth drops. I squeeze Emmett's hand.

"This is where the reception would take place," She says finally and it's quiet as Emmett looks at the place. He just shrugs looking over to me.

"Do you like it? I think whatever you want is fine anyways," He says and Lany rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Typical male," She says. I bite my lip looking up at him giving him a little nod. He just shakes his head smiling at me.

"Puppy eyes huh?" He says pulling me towards him. I giggle looking up at him. "You're pulling that card?" He asks and I laugh as he kisses my forehead. He looks over at Lany.

"How much?" He says still holding me to him. I rest my head on his chest.

"Well… for the whole place?" She asks.

"Does it look like I do things half assed?" He asks sarcastically and I smile. It was true. With Emmett it was go big or go home. Of course he'd rent the entire castle.

"Four million for the venue. You'd have free reign over everything," She explains. I make a little sound at the amount.

"Baby that's a lot of money," I say sadly to him.

"Isabella come on, you act as if I don't have it," He says to me. I could tell Lany did not care that she was watching us intently as we discussed this.

"I know but…" I say not really having an excuse. I wanted this place… very badly, I would be so sad if I didn't get it but I knew that four million was a lot of money. A lot of money that Emmett for sure had and probably wouldn't even notice if four million dollars went missing, but still.

"You're the one who said no budget," He says with a smirk and I smile. "Do you want this place Isabella?" He asks.

"I really do," I admit quietly.

"Then you will have it," He says and I smile giving him a little peck.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Anything for you beautiful," He says. After that we get everything sorted with Lany. Emmett puts down his safety deposit for the place and after a "congratulations" and a "You're so lucky" Emmett and I are off to our cake tasting. We went to one of the best luxury bakeries in the whole city of Chicago. They had people waiting to get an appointment with them two years long. But I got bumped up as I was a "special client," I made sure I wasn't taking anybody's place who was rightfully waiting. But the thing is the bakery only does wedding cakes seasonally that's also why the list is so long. But I was simply having a cake made when cakes aren't. I was privileged… I know, and also 100% grateful. Unfortunately unlike the venue for the wedding the bakery was in the heart of the city… meaning there were paparazzi waiting as Emmett and I got out of the car. We both have our sunglasses on as we walk into the bakery hand in hand. Avoiding all stupid questions, when we get in the bakery Laurent, Tanya, Bree, Leah, Jacob, and Sam are waiting inside the bakery for us as I wanted their opinion on the kind of cake. The paparazzi started clicking wildly from the outside when Emmett and Sam did a one arm hug like always. The owner comes with her assistance and they cover the windows with large pieces of paper as she greets us.

"Emmett. Bella nice to meet you I'm Stephanie welcome to New Moon Cakes," She says nicely. She says hello to the rest of the crew. When I look at Leah and Sam holding hands and Leah smiling. I raise my eyebrow at her as she gives me a hug privately away from the group.

"Hello mob wife," She says with a smile. A real one I laugh out loud and she hugs me. She pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"He told me everything," She says.

"Really?" I ask warily.

"Yes," She says. She looks over at Emmett standing by Sam and Laurent she sighs. "I think we could do a lot worse," She says and I laugh. She kisses my forehead and we join the group. Everyone sits around a round table as Stephanie tells us the cakes to be tasted are ready. We try about eight different cakes and half of us decided we liked the chocolate while the other half decided they liked red velvet. We all agreed that since my cake was going to be at six feet tall with six tiers. Three tiers would be with chocolate and three red velvet. Although before this happened Emmett said it didn't matter what anybody thought and that the final decision was mine. I laughed but still played fair. Chocolate and red velvet were my favourite ones too anyways. We chose a vanilla buttercream that was just perfect. I give Emmett some cake on a fork and he gladly accepts. Stephanie smiles at everyone at the table as she speaks.

"So you know at six feet your cake will be taller than you right Bella?" Stephanie asks and I laugh nodding. I wanted my cake to be a pretty vintage looking cake. Stephanie put what I envisioned right on paper… she was an artist. The other people went around the shop to go buy the cupcakes they sold here while Emmett and I went over cost.

"Ok so… with everything the cake will be $23, 000" she says as she types in all the costs into her calculator. I look up at him opening my hand and he gives me a high five. Stephanie laughs.

"No puppy eyes this time?" He teases and right on cue I do the puppy eyes. He laughs giving me another kiss before putting the deposit down. Stephanie along with Lany had to sign a confidentiality contract meaning they won't give out any details that they knew of. This was one of Emmett's conditions on me having a "No budget" wedding. He wanted as much privacy as possible. I personally didn't like the agreement but he was giving me so much, I literally couldn't even open my mouth and complain. All of us sit around a table in the bakery and eat the dozen cupcakes Jacob and Bree bought. They were freely open with their relationship now as Jacob had his arm around her. She snuck in kisses when she could and Leah and Sam were quietly in each other's embrace eating cupcakes Laurent and Tanya were in there own world as Tanya fed Laurent a piece of cake. The large pieces of paper covering the windows of the bakery came down and the paparazzi got a view of us eating cupcakes… but no wedding cake details. A lot were pissed, but that didn't stop them from snapping away. We ignored them today was a good day, and as I look around at the people I loved. All here to celebrate a day for Emmett and I. I knew that I had a duty to protect them. Except this time… I had to do it the right way. I had to do it Emmett's way. I look up at him and he smiles giving me a little kiss.

"You sure you love everything you picked out?" He asks and I sigh.

"You give me the world Emmett Cullen and I don't know how to thank you," I whisper.

"Just give me your heart," He whispers kissing my neck and I smile. I give him a kiss.

"It's always yours. I love you,"

"Forever and Always,"

**Long Chapter huh. **

**LOL **

**Anyways like I said there is a happy ending and the drinking thing, well you can't walk away from an accident like that totally fine… You know? Like I said when Melissa died. Lets have a little bit of realism. Again sorry if you have a weak stomach and read the hospital part… I didn't mean to be too graphic but again… I wanted this story to have some sense of realism. And everything working out perfectly is not always it. I hope you guys enjoyed and had a good Christmas! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett P.O.V

"Someone is selling on my territory and I want to know who it is," I say to the men all sitting around the glass table. Today I had every major mob boss at my house. We were having a business meeting negotiating territory and all that. It was weird as many of us spent so much time trying to kill each others men to get more territory. We have these meetings once a new leader of a clan came into power. That being me, many of the men in front of me were so happy to see Carlisle disappear they didn't once think that I would be taking over, especially after the mess Jasper and Edward made of the place.

"Technically it's not your territory. We don't even know if Carlisle is really dead," Says the leader of the Chinese clan. He annoyed me, he really did.

"He's not," Laurent says stepping up. "But once he resurfaces he will be dead. We're going to kill him ourselves," He finishes. "So get your men off Cullen territory by tomorrow night or it'll be a blood bath," He threatens calmly. The men look around as all of them had at least five of their men working my sections. If you added that up between all of the men in the room, that's a lot of fucking money being taken from my pockets and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"You haven't even gotten a coronation yet," Another one argues.

"And who's to say when Carlisle comes back he won't rip the power right from your hands?"

"Men," I say interrupting there paragraphs of negativity. "I can take over my family business. It's what I was bred to do, just like you. There were some incidences that took me from my work, which made you guys believe that the Cullen's were done for. But that's not the case. If you want to challenge me and not move your men that's fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," I say.

"I'll remove my men," Kraken says first then afterwards all of them slowly agree. I look at Laurent and he nods writing that down.

"But you should know there's more than just our men," Says Rafan. The other man at the table nod, although some were still pissed that some lad managed to take back all their territory and they were about 6 times older than me.

"What do you mean?"

"Lately there's been some men from a group no one knows the name of. Using our ports, our private airways…. Our waterways," One explains.

"And no one knows whose group they're from?" I say incredulously that the best mob bosses in the "world" were sitting right in front of me but they couldn't figure out who was simply using there territory to transport drugs. Who could be such a loser?

"It's not that simple. They have certain weapons, man dangerous that go beyond guns and knives, I mean some world war 2 atomic bomb shit," Says Malic. Malic was the leader of the blacks… I liked him, and his syndicate. They never bothered anyone, they stuck to their territory and made billions like me in the process, because they seemed so timid everyone tried to take advantage at first. But he made it clear, that was never going to happen. He was cool and close to my age since his mother shot his father 6 years ago. He's been running it ever since and honestly like I said before, I liked him he was a chill person you stay out of his way and he'll stay out of yours. He didn't even have any men on my territory. Which is why the whole first hour of the meeting he was silent,

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"There a new group the leader hasn't come out yet. But there just like some virus they just showed up in the middle of nowhere throwing nuclear weapons and shit, It's the talk of the mob world. Right now this unidentified group is all everyone in this world has in common. There everybody's biggest problem," He says. I look over at Laurent and he writes that down.

"Whoever can find out who those crazy bastards are Will definitely be the king of the mob world," Malic mutters, and just like that an idea pops in my head. I look at Laurent and he smirks as he writes it down even though I didn't have to say it out loud. Just then Isabella walks in looking enticing in a black leather mini skirt, fuck me red pumps and a white silk short sleeved blouse that was tucked into the skirt. Her long black hair was straight which was a change from the wavy she's usually been wearing, and her pouty lips has a tint of red on them, her green eyes are shocked when she sees the men.

"Hey boys," She says to the group. Laurent gives her two kisses one on each cheek. All the men in the room were just staring at her like a piece of meat except for Malic. Malic had a girlfriend he loved, Malic didn't care… I repeat I like Malic. I give all the men at the table a death glare as Isabella comes over to me. I'm standing at the head of the conference table. She gives me a little kiss and the men at the table were watching us not breaking their gaze.

"Will your friends be staying for dinner?" She says.

"Absolutely not," I answer softly and she smiles rolling her eyes. She looks towards the men.

"Are you guys thirsty Emmett probably hasn't even offered you guys anything to drink," She says.

"Were parched," Says one of the men and the rest of them nod like dumb fucking idiots.

_Perverts. _

Malic rolls his eyes at the rest of the men at the table and I can't help but agree with him. If I even got a glimpse of what any of them were thinking of my fiancé I'd shoot them. Isabella gives me a playful little shove.

"Hostess manners Emmett. I'll go get you guys some drinks," She says walking away her heels clicking. All of them watching her backside as she walks away.

"Gentlemen," I say grabbing their attention. "Any of you look at her like that again and I I'll kill you all with my bare hands," I say calmly. They all one by one clear their throats and divert their interests. It's quiet for a few seconds as I read over the documents.

"So she's going to be your bride?" Asks Rafan.

"Yes," I say not looking up from my document.

"Is there a problem with that?" Laurent asks from behind me.

"No, not at all it's just she's… very young and beautiful you should hold onto her tightly," Is all he says. I lean in and I'm eye to eye with him. I punch him in the face.

"You so as touch my fiancé and I will burn you alive and eat your ashes," I say so deadly that Laurent shivers. Rafan is on the floor clutching his jaw. Isabella walks back in the room with a pitcher of something… I think it was beer. When she sees the man on the floor she looks disgusted.

"What the hell is going on in here and do not bleed on my floors," She says as she walks in her heels clicking on the floor. Rafan gets up and sits down on his chair again holding his nose. Isabella places the pitcher of beer in the middle of the table and hands him a tissue. She grunts as he says thank you and gives me a little glare taking her purse.

"Now I'm feeling very sick so please boys. Play nice, I have a headache," She says sweetly to them. They all look at her entranced and I'm glaring at them as she gives me a peck on the lips.

"Do you want me to call the doctor," I say quietly to her. She has something on her mind as she stares at the documents on the table.

"Isabella," I say. She looks up at me.

"Is everything ok?" I ask her slowly and lowly. "I can call the doctor in a second," I say.

"I'm fine baby," She whispers. "Just don't be loud," She says not telling me the whole truth. She gives me one more kiss before she leaves. Laurent comes beside me.

"I'll call Bree. She'll keep an eye on her," He offers.

"Good," Is all I say before I continue on with my meeting, getting this over with and tending to Isabella is in the back of my mind.

Bella P.O.V

I throw my purse on the bed and I immediately walk to the bedroom door and keep It a tad bit open so I can hear what the men were saying downstairs.

"What were we talking about?" Emmett says getting back to business as I left the room.

"Yes this new clan. They're a big problem," Says one of the men.

"If you find any of them on uncharted territory, kill them." Emmett orders. My heart skips a beat and I close my eyes as I listen to this from upstairs. It was weird hearing him sound so… heartless.

"There's more than a hundred of them," Says another man.

"Like I said… kill them," Is all Emmett says before I decide to close the door not being able to listen to him when he was like this… when he wasn't the man I fell in love with. But as I strip and go to take a bubble bath I know as soon as he's done he's going to be back to being the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

Emmett P.O.V

I walk into the bedroom for the first time since this morning when the men were over. Isabella's in a long spaghetti strap pink night gown. She's creaming herself as she gets ready for bed. Her long black hair up in a ponytail. I go to her from behind and pull her into me.

"What were you thinking," I say angrily against her skin as I kiss her neck. She sighs.

"What?"

"When you walked into that room with that outfit on. You were outside all day and men were looking at your legs, how many times did you get hit on?" I ask as she moans and we walk towards the bed. I hover on top of her as she lays on her back.

"I-Don't know," She says as she's enjoying the sensation I'm giving her kissing her nipple now.

"Tell me or I'll stop," I whisper.

"Five," She cries out.

"Every time you got hit on did you let them know," I say as I undo my belt. My pants slide off and I kick them away. I wrap her legs around my waist. "That these legs. Belong to me," I whisper into her ears.

"No," She admits softly.

"Well you should have Isabella. Because these legs, this ass, everything," I say my caveman tendencies coming out full force as I run over her body. "Belongs to me," I say huskily.

"Oh God," She says in pleasure as I kiss her sensitive spot.

"Nope. I'm Emmett," I say. "Tell me what belongs to me Isabella," I say as I suck and nip on every inch of skin I can get in my mouth.

"N- no," She says trying to be strong. I smirk against her stomach and withdraw my fingers.

"No?" I say looking into those green eyes of pure innocence.

"I belong to me," She says strongly.

"Fine," I whisper as I get up and walk towards the bathroom door.

"No!" She whines getting up and walking to me. Smashing her lips against mine. "Wait. I'll tell you," She all but begs as she guides as back towards the bed.

"Tell me what I want to hear Isabella,"

"Yours," She says throughout gasps.

"What's mine?"

"Everything. Everything belongs to you," She says as she kisses me. I gently push her on her back and we make slow sweet love for the rest of the night.

Bella P.O.V

-Two Nights Later-

"Does he need to go," I whisper against my pillow as I'm laying down on the bed. It was one of those days, one of those days where I just couldn't even find it in me to get up out of bed. I had a million things planned for me to do but as soon as I left the shower, I found myself drying my hair putting on a pair of silk pyjamas and crawling right back into bed. Than Emmett came and told me he was going on a "Very dangerous outing," and would be gone for two days and the head of his security detail, Paul. Would pretty much be following me around like a hawk until Emmett came back.

"Yes Mrs. Swan he does," He replies formally as he stands by the door. I just glare at him even though none of this was his fault. I take a pillow and throw it at him.

"Get out!" I yell at him and he huffs before he leaves the bedroom. Probably standing outside the bedroom door. I hear some talking behind the bedroom door and Emmett walks in a couple of seconds later. He looks handsome as he's all dressed in black right down to the black scarf. The all black made his curly blonde hair and blue eyes stand out. My fiancé was gorgeous I admired that about Emmett, he just got better looking with age, and those muscles… how would I deal with sexiness that emitted from him every day.

"Isabella," He says. I move my eyes to meet his but I don't leave my lying down position on the bed. "I thought we talked about this," he says strongly, with a hint of anger.

"That wasn't really a talk. More of an informative session in which you gave me information on what you would be doing," I say. He just looks at me hardly.

"Isabella these men are here to protect you not make you're life miserable like you think,"

"Well they are. They're everywhere. I can't even go to the grocery store without them in every corner of the place. They scare the general public,"

"I don't care about the general public. I care about you," He says angrily. I just roll my eyes as some tears fall from them. I still don't move from my position. Emmett walks towards the bed and sits down on it.

"I thought you had places to go today. Wedding planning and all that," He says.

"I postponed everything. I'm not up for the press today, the hustle and bustle of being photographed and the special treatment. I'm just too sad," I admit quietly.

"And why are you sad?" He asks.

"I don't want you to go," I say. He just looks at me.

"Well what are you going to do. I can't quit my illegal jobs and I can't only work my legal jobs it's not in my blood. I have to do both. Isabella if you don't want to continue on with this. Then leave you knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to be with me," he says. I just look up at him incredulously.

"How can you even say that?" I ask my voice filled with emotion.

"I can't be the soft sweet guy all the time. I know you're going through a rough time. But I am too,"

"I know you are too," I say quietly.

"Well I can't put up with you refusing all my ways of keeping you safe. You don't like your preferential treatment or the press following you around. It's all a part of me. You can't take one part and not take the other so you tell me right now. Cause I will not waste my time on you being so melodramatic," He says.

"Melodramatic? I'm worried about you dying because you're going to some secret location where there are criminals everywhere and I'm being melodramatic, why does it even matter if I don't like certain things? Do you even care!?" I say to him. He gets up.

"Don't you dare ask me If I care! You think those security guards are here just because I'm overdramatic. Do you know the minute the crime world found out I so as had a girlfriend. There were more than 800 hits on your life?" He says darkly. I just look at him incredulously.

"The numbers have just increased since we've gotten engaged," He says looking at me with a piercing gaze.

"What?" I say almost inaudibly.

"That's why I asked you if you were sure this is what you truly wanted Isabella. These people are not stupid. They know that ever since I walked to the lunch inn with you on my arm last year. That you were the weakness… my only weakness is you. They clued in that if you disappear, I would self destruct," He explains. I had no idea about the hits on my life.

"I constantly worry about you. How you're doing if you're ok if I'm giving you everything you need. Right now I'm going to Russia to deal with one of the most ruthless men to walk the faces of the earth. He's so dangerous Carlisle wouldn't even fuck with him. But I'm going to him because I know he wants me dead. Which means he's going to go straight for-

"Me" I say. He nods.

"I keep these things from you because you're a worrier. So yes Isabella it does matter what you think," He says and my tears are falling down as I pass my hand through my hair.

"Come," He demands softly, hardly. I get up and go over to his arms. The buff protective arms, more tears are falling as he tilts my chin up to have me look at him.

"It matters because the minute I put that engagement ring on your finger. Your life changed forever. You're going to be my queen soon and the minute I get a coronation and you walk with me down that ceremony isle as my wife, and you take that oath and promise to stand by me through anything. Just like Esme did for Carlisle, you will never be able to turn back," He says wiping away some of my tears with his thumb.

"I want to be with you," I say quietly. "I chose you a long time ago," I whisper. He shakes his head.

"Now I'm not so sure you really did," He says. I just look at him and he sighs.

"I'll give you time to think about it until I get back on if this is what you really want. If it isn't I'll give you everything you need to do whatever you want. But if you choose me, I don't want you rebutting my protective nature in important times like these," He says.

"Emmett I don't need time to think about it," I say quietly.

"I think you do," He says. It's silent for a while but he leans in and kisses me. The kiss is filled with passion and i wrap my legs around his waist and he back me up gently to a wall. He doesn't get undressed as his plane is leaving but he undresses me as I'm not going anywhere. He lifts one of my legs and wraps it around is waist. In one quick thrust he's in. I sigh in contentment as he goes in and out. It wasn't too rough or too slow. It was just what we both needed right now. We reach climax together and for a couple of seconds we're listening to each other breathing. He carries my naked body over to our large bed. He buckles himself back up and then he tucks me into bed. I usually slept naked or just with underwear, depending on my mood… Or Emmett's. He kisses my shoulder blade and then my lips.

"I love you Isabella with everything I am," He whispers. I give him one more kiss and he delicately passes his hands through my hair.

"I love you too Emmett," I whisper. One more kiss on the back and then he's gone. I can hear him giving my bodyguard instructions that while I was in the room he stayed outside the door. No one came in unless I asked them too.

-Next Morning-

I wake up and sigh in contentment as I wake up feeling better today. I get up and go put my robe on my naked body. My two dogs immediately by my side as I open the door to my bedroom and step out. Paul was standing on the side of the door along with a man on the other side of the door. Embry, I didn't know his name. I walk into the living room to a huge bouquet of red roses, I smile brightly as I take the card. I look back at the two bodyguards who are just standing there looking like statues. I roll my eyes at them before I divert my interest back to the card.

_Remember the first night we ever made love? _

_When you fell asleep I just stared at you. You were naked and glistening and… saying my name in your sleep. You were so beautiful, I remember that long red hair… it seems like forever ago doesn't it? When I went to bed with you in my arms that night I never expected you to be gone the next morning. I loved you then even though I wouldn't admit it to myself. I think I was already into deep in love with you the minute I first saw you, those innocent eyes, and your soft voice. My love you for just deepens everyday I didn't think it was possible. I'm sorry about what you're going through and I'm sorry if my security is making it worse for you. I know sometimes this life is a lot to deal with, but I'm doing everything for you, you and our future children. You are my everything. _

_Think of me. _

_Emmett. _

I smile brightly as I admire the red roses, giving them a sniff.

"I love you too Emmett," I whisper as I smell the roses. The two security guards are looking at me now but I don't pay them any mind as I pick up Bolt. He was being fussy and Duke was long gone. Bolt just wanted attention. I carry him into the kitchen where my breakfast was being prepared. I wasn't cooking for a while as I just didn't have the time and my doctor thinks I should be laying low and not doing much for a while. The fact that I'm in school is me pushing the envelope. So Emmett made sure to hire me a gourmet cook.

"Good morning Gideon," I say nicely.

"Good morning Bella your breakfast will be ready soon," he says and I smile in thanks. Today I was going wedding dress shopping and going over with my wedding planner how I wanted the castle to be decorated. I also needed a wedding rehearsal cake, it would obviously be much smaller than my wedding cake but still probably very big. I needed to go over the menu for the rehearsal dinner. Emmett and I would be going over the wedding menu together. He puts my delicious looking breakfast in front of me and I put my dog down before digging into the French toast that was just so deliciously good and my scrambled eggs. He places hot chocolate by my side and I smile in thank you. When I'm all done I go take a shower and get dressed for the day.

When I get to the bridal shop Tanya, Bree, Leah and my mother were there waiting for me. There were paparazzi outside and just like in the bakery they needed to board the windows so that no one can look in. Zac Posen was designing my dresses himself as I couldn't think of anyone else to make these dresses for me.

"Oh Isabella I've been waiting for you," he says excitedly. My mom and all the girls already have there glasses of champagne and it's time to try on dresses. I try on three and already there automatic no no's.

"But this one has a nice train,"

"That train looks disgusting,"

"Can we get a little more boobage?"

"Can you guys let Bella decide it's her wedding day," my mother says. I laugh a little as I hear everyone speaking behind me. Oddly they weren't annoying me or stressing me out as I stand on the platform looking at myself in the mirror with this gown. I shake my head.

"This isn't the one," I say Zac rubs his temples.

"Isabella," He says stressed and I laugh. I needed two dresses one for the actual wedding ceremony and one for the reception. I wanted the one for the ceremony to be kind of princess-y but not too much. I wanted It to have a long train. The one for the reception had to be fitting… probably mermaid.

"Ok I think I have what you're looking for… come with me," He says. We go to the dressing room again and what he shows me makes my mouth drop.

"Oh God I love it," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Try it on first," He instructs and I do. We get the dress on and I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I walk out and go stand on the podium so they could see the dress. My mom and Tanya start to cry and Bree and Leah are just smiling softly at me. I start to tear up. It was a V neck ball gown in satin it had a cathedral train and spaghetti straps. My boobs looked perfect in them the train was long.

"This is the one," I say. Everyone in the bridal salon claps.

"Ok now go find your reception dress," Leah says and I do. The dress I was getting married in was 8000 dollars. Especially since I would be the only one wearing this dress, he had a group of dresses made especially for me and the ones I liked no one was getting a hold of. The reception dress I picked out was gorgeous also. A sweetheart mermaid gown in silk faced satin. I absolutely loved it because it was tight I would be able to dance in it and it made my boobs look good. I put the safety deposit down for the two dresses the second one was 6000 dollars. Altogether my two wedding dresses would come to like 15000 dollars for all the changes and things I was adding and tax and all that nonsense.

"It was a pleasure working with you as always Isabella you're going to be beautiful," he says kissing both my cheeks. My mom comes to me crying softly as she plays with my hair.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman," She says and I smile as I give her a hug.

"Thanks mom. It means a lot that you're here," I whisper to her. She smiles giving me a kiss on the cheek and that's something the cameras from outside were able to capture as this altercation happened after the dresses were hidden and the windows were being un-boarded.

We leave the bridal salon together and go to one of Emmett's restaurants. One of the best ones in the city right now. We were picking the rehearsal dinner menu. That took about 4 hours because whether the lamb was going to be stewed or "Baked" became a huge debate as they both tasted different. One of the best Chefs in the world was doing the menu for my wedding and my rehearsal dinner, although it was two different dinner menus. When all that was decided everyone went home and when I got in my car I decided to do something drastic.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Bree asks and I nod.

"Yup," I say calmly as we pull up in front of the tattoo shop. Bree just laughs shaking her head as we leave the car. We walk into the tattoo store and I tell the man what I want. Bree records the whole thing laughing. On my right shoulder blade in fancy cursive.

_Emmett. _

So now every time I wore a strapless dress or shirt which was often people saw his name on my back.

"This hurts like a ow!" I say as I'm being tattooed the guy laughs.

"First one huh?" He asks.

"Uh can't you tell," Bree asks as she records.

"I don't know who Emmett's going to kill. You or me," She says amused as he continues to tattoo me.

"Trust me Emmett will love it," I say knowing him. She just shakes her head and her laughs echoes off the walls of the tattoo parlour.

? P.O.V

Bella comes out of the bathroom and takes her robe off. She releases her long black damp hair from the towel it was in. She was only wearing a thong and she smiles as she turns to admire the tattoo of Emmett's name on her back. She quickly turns the lights off and crawls into bed excited for when her fiancé would get home. As Bella sleeps Paul looks around from outside her bedroom making sure no one was around before he walks into Bella's bedroom. He goes into her drawers and sniffs her nightgowns. He looks at the picture of Bella and Emmett. He smiles at the image of her but when he sees Emmett takes the picture frame and turns it down in anger. Bella shifts a little but doesn't wake up. He walks over to the raven haired beauty sleeping on the bed. He knew she was naked underneath the covers, she usually slept naked when she was with… him. Paul hated him, he didn't deserve her. When he sees the tattoo of Emmett's name on her back he glares at it. He glares at her, that was supposed to be his name. She whispers in her sleep a little bit again.

"Emmett," She murmurs. … "Emmett I'm scared," She murmurs again.

"Don't be afraid," Paul says soothingly as he passes his hand through her hair. Bella whose sleeping, calms down. Paul smiles.

"I love you," He says tracing her perfect features softly. The door opens only to reveal Jacob.

"What are you doing in Bella's room?" He demands. Paul almost slapped himself. He forgot Bree and Jacob were spending the night in the guest bedroom under Emmett's orders for extra security for Isabella.

"Why are you touching her face?" He also demands roughly. Paul straightens up.

"She was talking in her sleep I thought she was being attacked,"

"And you didn't call anyone?" Jacob questions coming in. Paul says nothing. "You're not supposed to be in her room if she's in here. Especially if she's not aware of it," He says.

"Again sir I thought there was danger I meant no harm," Paul says. Jacob doesn't buy it.

"If Emmett finds out you were touching her while she was sleeping… not aware of it. Do you know what would happen to you?" He says clutching his gun. Paul swallows.

"I already told you why I was really in here," He says sticking to his story.

"I'm demoting you. Go patrol the building, don't come anywhere near Bella again. When Emmett's back he'll handle you," Jacob says.

"Yes, Sir." Paul says calmly leaving the bedroom. Jacob walks up to the sleeping Bella who was tossing and turning. He kisses her forehead and she stops fussing he smiles leaving the bedroom but as soon as he gets back into his bedroom where Bree is sleeping soundly, he kisses her forehead and she turns to hold onto him. He admires the love of his life and knows that if Emmett walked in on what he just walked in on even if he was blowing this out of proportion he would want someone to tell him. He looks at Bree one more time. He wouldn't want any other man to touch her… look at her if he wasn't there. Which is why he called Emmett.

Emmett P.O.V

I walk in the house with my duffel bag bright and early. As soon as the elevator dings open to let me in the penthouse the dogs are barking and jumping at me. But after three seconds they go away because they know I'm not their mother and I'm not going to hold or pet them. I walk to my bedroom door only to see one guard standing in front of it as Jacob sent Paul away…. I would deal with Paul later. I had only one intention right now and that was to see Isabella. I push the door open and there she was, sleeping. I drop my bag and climb on the bed. I start to kiss her neck and her shoulder but it's when I see ink that I stop. What I see next makes me burst out laughing, jolting her from her sleeping. When she sees me she smiles.

"Baby," She says holding my close.

"You tattooed my name on your back?" I ask her softly. She turns to look up at me her perky breasts standing to attention. I lean down and kiss them, taking one into my mouth. She moans out loud.

"I belong to you," She whispers to me as she passes her hand through my hair. "I choose you and nothing else," She says strongly. I take her into my arms and kiss her deeply.

"I love you," She whispers.

"Forever and ever baby," I say before she helps me undress and she welcomes me home with sweet lovemaking.

**Oh lots of things revealed in this Chapter. New clan? Weird security detail? What happens next? Who knows stay tuned till next time. I have exams so if I disappear that's why. Studying is a bitch but next week things should pick up again. Pray I pass my math exam with like an 80 cause if I don't I might be taking longer to update. Hopefully I get that 80 but anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Hope you enjoyed **


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said in my other stories. My mother put a virus on my computer and did a lot of damage so I had to go a long time without updating because I had no computer. My computer is still in the shop being fixed and I'm updating from a cousins computer. But I just thought I should let you in on an idea I was thinking of, for another Mafia story. Because I love them so much. But this pairing is Jasper and Bella and it's extremely different from this one. **

Emmett P.O.V

"You know Isabella can be a temptress without realizing it." I say to Paul. He just stands their ridged as usual.

"I already explained to Jacob. I was _not _in the room to harm or take advantage of Isabella."

"Bella to you." I say my head snapping at him. Isabella is what I called her. And everyone knew that. I usually didn't take offence to it if someone called her by her whole name. It was her name after all, but it was just something about this guy that rubbed me wrong way.

"Sorry sir." He says.

"Get out of my sight. I have my eye on you." I say to him darkly. He leaves the room and Jacob looks at me incredulously.

"Emmett he-

"I know. Keep your friends close enemies closer Jacob." I say annoyed. "I'll get him don't worry. If he thinks he's getting anywhere near-

"Baby?" Says Isabella's voice as she walks in my office. She was in a skimpy nightgown and a long silk robe.

"Isabella." I say as she walks into my arms.

"You feeling better?" I ask her. She smiles softly giving me a kiss.

"Now would be my que to leave." Jacob says Isabella looks up at him giggling. He kisses her forehead before he walks out.

"I feel so much better this morning." She says sitting on my lap.

"Good because we have one last thing to do before the wedding. We've got to go over the wedding menu." I remind her she laughs getting giddy over the fact that our wedding was a mere two months away. She got this smile whenever she thought about it or went in for a fitting for her dress. The happiness she got on her face had me so amazed that I could even deny her marriage before. I give her a deep kiss.

"Can't you tell me where we're going on our honey moon?" Isabella asks me. I shake my head. This was the only thing of the wedding I even had control over and I wasn't telling her a damn thing.

"The only thing I can tell you is that it's tropical other than that… nope. Sorry," I say she pouts.

"But I tell you all about the wedding plans all the time."

"Yeah but it's only because you know I don't care. And half the time I'm not listening." I say to her and she gives me a little shove. She wraps her arms around me and I smile I know I have to bring this up.

"You speak to your father?" I say. She shakes her head softly her face falling.

"No. He wants nothing to do with me." She says. "And that's his loss because he'll miss out on everything. Our wedding, our kids." She whispers trying not to cry. My heart breaks. "He won't see any of it." She says softly touching my tie and avoiding eye contact. I kiss a tear that dropped from her eyes. This was all because of me because of who I was.

"He can go to hell. I don't want him around us or our children if that's how he feels about you." She says as she cries into my shoulder but I know that's not what she truly feels. Isabella wanted her father at that wedding. And she wanted him in our future children's lives I knew she did.

"It's ok. It's ok." I soothe her softly. She cries into my shoulder softly.

"It's supposed to be a happy day." She complains.

"And it will be baby I promise." I swear to her quietly. I didn't know what I had to do or who I had to pay Isabella was getting her fairy tale wedding.

-Two Weeks Later-

"What do you want?" Says Charlie walking into my office

"Always nice to see you Charlie." I say leaning into my chair.

"Is Isabella hurt? Where is she?" He says.

"At some wine tasting with Bree. I really don't know what escapade those two are on. But I called you here hoping you'd have a chat with me?"

"I'd rather drop dead." He responds.

"Charlie please you wouldn't have taken a flight all the way out here-

"I didn't take a flight your men in black all but demanded I get on your private plane which I am not happy about!" He yells. I roll my eyes and he huffs sitting at the chair across from me. Pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Isabella wants you at the wedding she wants you in her life."

"You don't."

"I hate you as much as you hate me. But it's not about you or me it's about her. Charlie she wants you at that wedding more than anything. I've tried to substitute her want for you with flowers and shopping trips but I know it's not working." I say. He looks at me amused.

"You seem confused over that."

"I am."

"It's because you know nothing about real love." He says.

"On some level you're right. I only know about loving her, no one else. So yes it's confusing when I can't buy her love." I admit to him he shakes his head rolling his eyes.

"So much to learn." He muttered. "Do you even know how to be human?"

"Not really." I admit.

"How many people have you killed this week?"

"Like... 8" I say easily. As much as Charlie and I hated each other there was a certain realness that came with our relationship. He knew I was a bastard, I didn't have to censor myself around him like I did with Isabella. He rolls his eyes.

"Where did she even find you?" He says to himself.

"I found her… well stalked her but that's beside the point." I say. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Get to the point Emmett."

"The point is Isabella wants you at that wedding as much as I know you hate me I know you really want to be there." I say to him. "I get it you hate me. It's fine I'm not offended lots of people do. But don't take it out on her. Because she's very emotional and she's talking about keeping grandchildren from you." I say his head snaps up.

"She's not pregnant… but trust me you will get some grandkids down the line." I say he cringes at the thought of her having kids with me. I knew how he felt, I didn't know why someone so sweet and perfect would want to taint their genes with mine. But it's what she wanted. I wasn't going to deny it to her.

"I know." I said agreeing with his facial expression.

"She wants me there huh?" He says. I nod.

"More than anything Charlie. She thinks you don't love her anymore. She's talking all this nonsense about not letting you see her grandchildren and not even letting you know that you have them. I know she doesn't really want to do that, I know you don't want her to do that. Both of you are stubborn assholes I'm stepping in. They're going to need you in their lives they need someone whose not running around half-cocked all the time." I say thinking of my busy life in crime. Charlie chuckles amused on a real level for the first time since I've known him.

"I'll visit her tomorrow and we'll talk." He says. I smile taking a sip of my scotch.

"Thank you. You can go now." I say. He gets up rolling the eyes he shared with his daughter. He leaves the office and I smile in victory. Immediately after my little talk with Charlie, Laurent and I hop on a plane out to Moscow. I had one last real dealing of business before I took a break and laid low for the wedding and honeymoon. I didn't want anything interrupting us, but I did need to handle this for sure. The plane ride there was uneventful and most of the time Laurent went over documents or worked on his best man speech that he wouldn't let me read. The fucking idiot, my writing skills were excellent I could have edited it for him, plus I was a better writer anyways I could have told him stuff to put in there. But no! I had to "Wait and be surprised".

When we land we meet with Aro Volturi, the asshole that Jasper and Edward made an arrangement with. Telling him we'd sell our weapons making company that we just got full control over. I swear those two seriously were demented. I and Laurent clearly fixed the problem by telling him that would never happen, he wasn't happy about that. But I also let him know that I didn't fuck about how he felt. I was the next generation after all he was getting old, losing allies, losing work, losing money. And he was doing it all quickly. Probably thought he struck gold when dumb and dumber went to him offering him one of our most powerful companies.

"It's nice to have you Emmett. Laurent" He said being fake as ever.

"You said you found something in one of our factories?" Laurent asks him getting down to business.

"Yes we did." He said as we get into my awaiting car on the private airport. We were all in the car and Laurent was typing away furiously on his phone. My phone started ringing and when I read that it's Isabella I answer it.

"Hello beautiful." I say casually.

"Hey babe I was just checking to see if you landed safely?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah I'm on the ground safe and sound."

"My dad came by this morning." She says a smile in her voice. I smile back knowing that she was happy.

"Oh?"

"I know you spoke to him." She says knowingly. I just smile softly and she giggles.

"He's coming to our wedding Emmett! He's walking me down the isle." She said excitedly.

"Well I'm happy to hear it." I whisper to her. Some kind of overwhelming feeling I get randomly. Like an overwhelming feel of love that was just so intense. I only ever feel it when I'm talking to her or when she's around or when I do something for her that just makes her happy. It was an overwhelming feeling that was spread all over my body, and she's the only cause. I close my eyes just hearing her giggle in happiness.

_I love you so much. _

"Oh Emmett I'm so happy!" She says laughing more. I smile.

"I'm happy you're happy Isabella."

"I love you so much." She whispers. "Thank you." She says

"I love you too. Get some sleep I'll be there tomorrow ok?" I say.

"Ok be safe." She says.

"I will." I promise her. I hang up the phone resting my head against the window.

"Man you are in love." Laurent comments. I flip him off and Aro just smiles.

"You young boys and love. It's always a funny thing to see." Aro comments. I smile politely at him, it was better than trying to kill him.

"I have to say since coming into power you, Laurent and Malic have made quite an impact. Especially since you're all so young" Aro comments.

"Well we certainly have the energy." Laurent says nicely. Aro chuckles.

"Yes that's true. But you should be careful. There are some rumours going around. Those girls in all of your lives… One thing you haven't mastered like the rest of the older men have is keeping them out of harms way. I told this to Malic and I'm telling it to you guys also." He says. Even though everybody hated Aro, there were times when you just wanted to listen to what he had to say. The man was a living legend... after all. Our conversation is cut short when we pull up in front of a storage unit.

"This is where it was reported and this is where I leave. Pleasure doing business with you Aro." I say shaking his hand. Laurent does the same we leave the car and walk into the storage unit.

"So what exactly is it?" Laurent asks as the two of us go into the dripping storage unit.

"Apparently some of Aro's men found some runner on our territory. So they stored It here." I say easily turning the lights on. We go to the middle of the cold empty place with concrete floors to see a man in a chair with a black bag over his head with a shirt full of blood. I put my gloves on and pull the bag off only to be shocked at what I see. Laurent goes still beside me.

"Launce Biraldie as I live and breathe." I say shocked that this man was in front of me. He had to be the one running the new unidentified clan. I already knew he was.

"Well if it isn't little Emmett Cullen all grown up." He says bitterly.

"Shouldn't you're family be instinct you sick fuck?" Laurent asks him. Looking at him as if he was some kind of magical being come to life. The Biraldies were a crazy family that you only heard about through stories. Last time I was this close to one of these family members I think I was about four.

"Watch your mouth you don't know who the hell you're talking to."

"But I do. You're the one who invented that little smart ass unidentified clan aren't you." I say smiling in victory. He just glares at me. I don't know why.

"What the hell were you planning to do?" Laurent asked.

"Resurface. My family ran this world long before the Cullen's. I'm here to take back what's mine." He snarls. I just roll my eyes at him but then something snaps in me.

_Whoever can find out who's in charge of this clan will definitely be the new kin fog the crime world. Right now this clan is everybody's major problem. _

I smile as I think about the meeting.

"Sorry but I can't let you go you see because quite frankly you're pissing everybody off." I say calmly before I take my gun and shoot him in the head. Laurent laughs.

"If you don't get a coronation after this I don't know what will get you one." Laurent says.

"I know right." I say smirking as the two of us leave the storage unit. I knew that there was nothing now that could keep me from truly being the new leader of my family unit and being king of this city.

-TBR-

"What if my aunts didn't get the invitations?" Isabella says in panic as she paces back and forth. I'm not really paying attention as I eat my grilled cheese sandwich and watch the news. Bolt and Duke at my feet, getting faces of annoyance at there mothers pacing.

"They got it." I say not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Ok what if someone Mafia interrupts the wedding?" She says helplessly.

"They won't"

"What if-

"Bella shut up" Tanya says annoyed as she comes into the room. "Everything will run smoothly tomorrow ok?" Tanya says as she takes her hand. She looks at me.

"You need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner and make sure you're bag is packed for the hotel tonight. I don't want any of the groomsmen in this house. It's a bridal party only." Tanya says.

"Just don't fuck up my house or I'll shoot all of you." I say rudely. Isabella just narrows her eyes at me. I go into our bedroom and pick up my already packed bag. I would be seeing her tonight at the rehearsal dinner which was being held at the hotel. I was sleeping at the hotel since bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding. I didn't know what to feel knowing I'd be a married man tomorrow all I knew was that I was nervous as fuck. But I didn't let anyone know that. Isabella walks me to the door hand In hand with me. I wrap my arms around her when we're in front of the elevator.

"Nervous?" She asks me.

"Nope." I lie.

"You?" I say to her. She smiles shaking her head. She laughs a little laugh as she buries her face in my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"I can't wait till I'm you're wife."

"I can't wait till your my wife either." I say as I take the hand that had her huge engagement ring on it. I kiss the ring and then kiss her.

"So what do you have planned for your last night as a single man?" She asks me.

"If I tell you… you probably wouldn't marry me," I say and she gives me a little shove. I laugh giving her one last kiss.

"I don't know what Alice has planned but I don't want any male strippers in my house. GO somewhere else with that shit!" I warn Tanya from wherever she was in the Penthouse.

"What ever!" She yells back.

"Ok I got to go." I say giving her yet another kiss before I'm out the door making my way to the hotel.

Bella P.O.V

"You are already looking gorgeous." Says my stylist as he does my hair in my signature loose waves. I was having people pull at me left right front and center as I was getting ready for this rehearsal dinner.

"So how are you feeling?" My mother asks as she sips a glass of water. Her hair in rollers wearing a juicy couture sweat suit.

"Anxious now. The closer I get to the day the more nervous I get." I say thinking of all my plans and the cake. And the menu and everything was just all in my mind.

"Yeah I was the same way before I married your father." She reminisces.

"What was going through your mind when you decided to do that again?" Bree asks and Leah snickers. My mother gives Bree a little shove as she passes a hand through Bree's hair.

"Your father was a very smart handsome man." Rene says.

"So he wasn't always an asshole?" Bree asks. Again Leah snickers as she fixes her hair in the mirror.

"No… but he has always been head strong."

"So an asshole?" Bree says as she rests her head on my other lap.

"Your father loves you all very much." My mother says determined. "I can remember when your mother came to me knowing I wanted another baby. With you in her arms." Rene whispers to Bree passing her hand through her hair.

"What was she like?"

"Young… but definitely a trouble maker. She had "Life in the fast lane" written all over her. She loved your father very much. And together they loved you so much that they made me promise they were making the right decision. They made your father and I promise to name you Brianne." Rene says to her. She leans down and kisses Bree's cheek.

"And actually when Leah first saw you. It was like no one could come near you." She says looking at Leah and Bree.

"Too busy trying to figure out how to kill me herself huh?" Bree says dully looking at Leah who flips her off.

"Actually no Leah didn't want the boogyman to come and take you away. Because you were so tiny." Rene says.

"Really?" Both Leah and Bree asked not believing that once upon a time they didn't fight like cats and dogs.

"Really." Rene says laughing at the two of them. I just smile as makeup is being put on my face. "And then Bella came. So unexpected. You completed everything." Rene says looking at me. "No one could touch the three of you. All of you fought like cats and dogs but no one else could hurt either one of you." She says

"Well Bella was the weak link." Bree says rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"And now you're getting married. My baby's getting married." Rene says smiling at me and I smile back liking the fact that since my accident I've repaired my relationship with my mother.

-TBR-

"So how did you two meet?" Asks my cousin Helen. Bree hated Helen because in high school she used to try and steal Leah's boyfriends. The way she had her hands on Emmett as if he was a piece of meat. Made me believe that she would try the same thing right now. And Helen had a reputation for breaking up marriages, well she could try I wasn't a violent person but I'd pull hair for Emmett.

_He was mine._

"At a diner." Emmett says his arm around my waist. My black hair was in soft waves and my makeup was smoky. I was wearing a strapless white dress that was tight but appropriate as it was a cocktail dress. It made sense for me to wear white or at least that's what my stylist said. I was wearing of course black Christian Louboutin heels. And even though they gave me a lot of height of course Emmett still towered over me.

"Well Bella I have to say your ring is gorgeous." She comments. I look at the extra- large custom made ring.

"Thank you." I say nicely to her.

"Emmett welcome to the family. You guys should come visit." She says seductively to him. Emmett chokes on his vodka as he looks at her strangely. Leah and Sam who were sitting at the table next to us were laughing having a private conversation. His arm around her as he kisses her temple. She was definitely a happier person now that he was back. I look at Bree and Jake who are by the bar. He has his arm around her waist as she introduces him to Uncle Kin. I see as he kisses her temple and makes a joke with uncle Kin that has the three of them laughing. Tanya and Laurent were in conversation with both of her parents who seemed to be chummy, chummy. I think they were getting back together. Tanya's parents absolutely adored Everything was going as planned.

"The might not be able to happen because they'll be spending this Thanksgiving with her mother and I in Forks." Says Charlie's voice from behind. Helen looks defeated as she walks away and Emmett raises his eyebrow at my father, whose holding hands with my mother.

"Uh we will?" Emmett asked.

"Yup." Says my father. Emmett doesn't look too happy about the idea but I don't care.

"Daddy." I say and he gives me a hug kissing my temple.

"You look beautiful princess." He comments. I beam up at him and our little moment is ruined by someone tapping my shoulder. When I see that it's Nick I'm shocked. My mother and father sneak away and Emmett locks his arm with mine. Nick was standing their wearing black slacks and a simple white button down shirt. His hands were in his pocket with a little smile.

"Hey Bella, Emmett I heard about the rehearsal dinner through the papers. Just wanted to say congratulations." He says. Emmett smiles grateful but he speaks.

"Thank you… But uh Bree is-

Emmett can't continue his sentence as Jacob breaks out in laughter. Bree is laughing too. Their talking to my father now. Who knows Jake obviously from Forks. I think it's safe to say my father was slowly warming up to all of his daughters significant others. Nick looks at Jake's and Bree's interlocked fingers and loving embrace. I look up at Emmett panic in my eyes. He just shrugs taking a gulp of his drink.

"What's done is done Isabella." He says to me. Nick just looks like a defeated puppy. He walks towards them and I get a panicked look as I hit Emmett.

"What if they fight." I say to him. He just burps casually and I get a look of disgust he shrugs again.

"Don't worry." He says pulling me by his waist.

"Your breathe smells like vodka. No more for you." I say taking his glass and resting it on a table.

"Why not." He pouts at me I kiss his lips.

"Because I want to marry you fully sober. And you still have to go to the dreadful bachelorette party of yours." I say.

"That's going to be a party." Says Tanya coming to stand beside me.

"It will be." Emmett says smirking. Tanya goes up to him challenging him.

"You better make sure that Laurent doesn't do anything stupid or I'm coming for balls." She threatens. Emmett just rolls his eyes at her and mimics her. I laugh as he does. Having a feeling that Emmett was a lot more drunk than he was letting on.

Bree P.O.V

"No daddy Jake is very good to me." I say as I'm in Jake's arms.

"He better be ok I don't need my daughters dating anymore bastards. I knew how you were in high school you better have matured since then." Says my father nothing but business. My mother rolls her eyes and I look up at Jake.

"I told you he was a sweetheart." I say to him. Everybody laughs and my father straightens up and my mother stops laughing as she sees someone behind us. When I see Nick I freeze and Jake raises his eyebrow at me.

"We should go Rene." My father says taking my mom's hand and walking away from the three of us.

"Nick." I say just staring at him.

"Hey." He says to me he looks at Jacob and ever so polite Jake sticks out his hand.

"Jake." He says.

"Nick." Nick says to him.

"Well… I can see I'm.. too late." Is all he says walking away from the two of us. Jacob just looks at my face and sighs.

"Go… but come back." He says quietly.

"Always." I whisper kissing his cheek before I leave the hotel dining hall and follow Nick to the outside of the fancy hotel.

"Nick!" I yell out to his retreating figure. He's halfway down the street his hands still in his pocket. He turns around and I walk up to him.

"You don't have to say anything… I saw everything I needed to see." He says.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry you're with him?"

"No… never that. I love Jacob and he loves me." I say.

"I loved you too." He says strongly, angrily. I smile softly.

"Yeah you did. But you were right Nick… you were sleeping beside a stranger." I say. "You found out who I was and you couldn't accept it." I say.

"Bree I did love you."

"But that's the thing you didn't love me you loved… who I was pretending to be. If I told you I used to be promiscuous and steal things to get what I want. I did a lot of bad things would you be able to accept that?" I ask him. He just stared at me.

"Exactly." I say.

"Jake knows everything. Who I was who I am and he accepts it and he doesn't hold it against me and he definitely hasn't tried to change me. I lied to you to keep you around and I don't have to do that with him." I say. "Maybe if I was honest with you from the start." I whisper to him.

"I didn't mean to try and change you Bree." He says quietly. A tear falls and I smile softly.

"I know you didn't mean to, but there were so many times when I just wished I could show you who I was." I say. I give him a hug. "Again… I'm sorry I lied." I say to him.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to actually get to know who I was sleeping beside." He says to me. He kisses me on my forehead before he continues his walk down the street, alone. I walk back to the hotel and Jacob is in conversation with Emmett. When he sees me Emmett walks away and I smile entering his arms.

"I love you so much." I whisper. Jacob looks down at me.

"I love you too Bree." He says and he leans in sealing our love for the kiss. I was all of a sudden ten times more excited for my sister's wedding. Knowing that as long as everyone was honest, nothing can get in the way of true love.

**WEDDING IS NET CHAPTER! **

**I'm so excited! **

**LOL so like I said hope you guys enjoyed hopefully I get my laptop back soon. And tell me how you guys feel about my Jasper and Bella story. Its mafia and I want your input on if I should continue. **

**So we finally learn who's involved with this crazy ass clan everyone's been afraid of and Bree's ex rears his head. And drunk Emmett.. who doesn't love him? LOL **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

"And here are the jewels." Says my mother as she puts the diamond necklace that Emmett bought for me that day in the restaurant. The ones he wanted me to wear today. I'm standing in front of the large mirror standing in my pretty white ball gown that just looked so... perfect. I look down at my large engagement ring and I smile softly going back to looking at myself in the mirror. Today was the day. I was marrying Emmett. And I was so... nervous. My black hair was in these gorgeous lovely full of life waves/ curls and I worked a diamond head piece into it. I would be taking the head piece out at the reception when I did my dress change.

"Bella baby breathe." My mother says softly and I let out a breath. She giggles. "It's completely normal to be nervous." She says quietly as I hyperventilate.

"Emmett I need to speak to Emmett." I say as I breathe hard. My bridal party looks at me alarmed. Lauren thank goodness was barely showing with the flowy red dresses I chose for the bridesmaid dress. She runs over to me.

"Sweetie are you sure I mean you can't see him." She says.

"No get me Emmett I need to speak to Emmett." I say taking the tiara off and handing it to Bree.

"Bell calm down tell us what's the problem."

"I. Need. Emmett. Now. Get me Emmett or the wedding is off." I say bursting into tears and running into the bathroom. We were in the castle/ estate... whatever it was where the wedding was being thrown and as I sat in this bathroom people were downstairs transforming the place into my fairytale wedding. I slid down on the floor in my dress and tried my best not to burst into tears again but I couldn't help myself. I was just so confused I needed to know if I was making the right decision.

Emmett P.O.V

"Emmett!" Says Tanya running into the room with me and all my groomsmen looking panicked I was just about to fix my tie.

"Tanya what's the matter?" I ask her. All the guys are being distracted by what they're doing now.

"It's Bella." She says and I just look at her.

"What's wrong is she hurt?" I ask reaching for my gun. Tanya doesn't respond she shakes her head.

"Honestly Emmett... I don't know. One minute she was fine and then the next she was saying if we didn't get you the wedding was off." Tanya explains. I sigh as I follow her into the room for the bridesmaids. She brings me to the front of the bathroom door and she leaves to give me privacy. I knock on it softly.

"Isabella?" I call out.

"Emmett?" says the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"Yeah baby it's me." I said. It's quiet again before she bursts out into sobs.

"Oh Emmett... everything is horrible." She says.

"Baby what is it talk to me" I say sitting on the floor. Just wishing I could hold her in my arms and make it better. But I knew I couldn't because if she saw me she would probably just regret it later. She was superstitious like that.

"Emmett... I'm scared." She says crying softly.

"Of what baby?"

"My period was a little late two weeks ago and I thought-

"Isabella I'm sorry," I say. I knew she just finished her period like three days ago.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to have to keep disappointing you. I'm afraid of what I'm going to become... what If I become like Esme?" She whispers.

_There it was. _

"Love you could never... be her. Is that what this is about. You're afraid to marry me because of the chance you'll turn into her?" I ask. She sniffles.

"Yes." She answers.

"That can never happen... you are the most sweet, loyal, beautiful... strong woman in this entire universe. Having to put up with a bastard like me." I say and she giggles. I smile as my eyes well up with tears happy she couldn't see them. I blink them away quickly.

"There is absolutely no way that you could ever do what Esme and Carlisle did to us to anybody. You're heart is too perfect." I say to her. It's quiet.

"Thank you." She whispers and I could just picture her soft smile through the door.

"You going to marry me now?" I ask her half jokingly.

"Yeah... I guess you're worthy." She jokes and I smile happy she could joke.

"I'll see you soon ok?" I promise.

"Ok I love you." She whispers.

"Forever and ever." I affirm before I get up and make my way to the main room where they were all dressed waiting in anticipation.

"Is her makeup smudged?" Alice asks me urgently with a makeup brush in her hand. I shrug and she just pushes me aside.

"So useless." She mutters as she jets down the hallway to the bathroom and I just roll my eyes before I look at everyone in this room.

"Lets get this wedding started." I say calmly to everyone. Before I close the door and make my way downstairs to the hundreds of waiting guests. I shake hands with the priest and I take my spot right at the alter. The photographer was snapping away and some of Isabella's cousins were winking at me from their spots in the ballroom. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation... it was my wedding day, did people have no fucking respect. The wedding music starts and I was ready to yell at the bridesmaids to hurry the fuck up so I can see Isabella. The flower kid and ring barrier were too fucking young... taking for fucking ever. Whose kids were they anyways?

I straighten up when the wedding march starts and she emerges with Charlie. He looked annoyed by all the glitz and glamour around him but... happy none the less. I just looked at her and couldn't believe it... She was so beautiful. In her white gown and flowy waves. Her green eyes were shining with happiness as they were trained on me and I smile as Charlie puts her hand in mine.

"Don't fuck up." He mumbles to me and I roll my eyes. Isabella glares at him.

"Daddy," She whined and people in the audience laugh. He takes his spot beside Rene and the ceremony starts. The whole thing is redundant, I wasn't even paying attention.

"Do you Emmett McCarty Kellan Cullen... tongue twister." The priest says and the people chuckled. "Take Isabella Marie Swan to be you're wife. In sickness and health till death do you part?" He asks me.

"I do." I say her eyes are shining with happiness as she looks at me.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Emmett McCarty Kellan Cullen. To be you're husband In sickness and health. Till death do you part."

"Of course I do." She says tearing up and the people around start laughing.

"The rings." He says. Laurent hands me my ring and I slide it onto her finger. Bree hands her the wedding ring and she slides mine on where it'll stay forever.

"You may now kiss your bride." He says. I lean in and she wraps her arms around my neck. I hold onto her body tightly and I know she still went on her tippy toes in her heels because I was just so much taller than her. The crowd bursts into applause and Jasper and Edward pop a bottle of champagne right there and pour themselves glasses. Isabella just looks at them bursting into laughter at their idiotic actions. We take our first walk as husband and wife down the isle as people are cheering and awing and blah blah blah. My eyes are just trained on her, she looks up at me. And gives me another kiss as we have a moment of complete silence to ourselves behind the double doors. She giggles as she rests her head on my chest.

"You look absolutely beautiful Isabella." I comment.

"You look beautiful too." She says into my chest and I laugh. Why was she so shy all of a sudden? I take her face and make her look at me.

"Give me a kiss." She says and I lean down and I give her one.

"I love you husband." She responds with a smile and a giggle.

"I love you too wife." I respond keeping up with her little joke. Then it was just utter and complete chaos. We were pulled this way and that way we needed to take pictures and there was a crisis here and there was a problem there. And the flower girl was drunk and blah blah blah. Alice was like a monster dealing with everything so expertly. She really did know how to handle chaos. We finally go into the ballroom where our reception was going to be held and we had our first dance as husband and wife.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. _

I chuckle.

"You chose this one." I say to her.

"It was on one of the first CDs you gave me." She whispers as we dance. I kiss her forehead.

"It's our song." I whisper to her. She smiles as we dance people were all around the room snapping pictures and gushing and recording but it didn't matter. It was just us. It was just us two in the room and she was the only one I focused on.

"I love you so much, it consumes me." I whisper in her ear.

"Times infinity Emmett." She says her eyes closed softly. Her hold around me tightens and the rest of the dance was just peaceful. The song comes to an end and people are clapping and cheering. Baby Jason runs onto the dance floor causing everybody to burst out laughing.

"Em!" He yells not caring of the people around him. Isabella laughs as I lean down and pick him up, like usual he places a sloppy drool induced kiss on my cheek as we walk off the dance floor. The rest of the night was actually despite my thoughts, fun. I was actually having fun at my wedding, I was having fun being married. I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth.

Bella P.O.V

"Ok time for the cake cutting." Says the host into the microphone I'm standing in the corner of the room while Alice does finishing touches on my hair. My mom was going crazy with that camera and I was just laughing as she takes a million shots. Emmett was standing there with a glass of scotch leaning against the wall watching me in my second dress of the night. My hair now in the long perfect wavy curls. I absolutely loved them. Everyone was making their way towards the cake that was I swear bigger than my body. Why I wanted such an extravagant cake I had no idea but, who cares it was gorgeous I loved it and Emmett would give me whatever I asked for. I intertwine my fingers with Emmett's and we make our way to the table where our huge cake was.

"I'm telling you straight forward if you smash cake in my face I will not sleep with you tonight." I warn him. He just shakes his head laughing as he wraps my arms around me and together we cut the cake like a cliché. I feed him the cake properly. He didn't know how serious I was about that threat but I could tell he wasn't going to take the chance even though he wanted too. The honeymoon was the only thing he was in charge of and it was going to go perfect if it was the last thing he did. Always determined that man, after we cut the cake we party some more and while Emmett and I are slow dancing again I rest my head against his chest.

"Everything is just so perfect." I say not really liking the fact that I was tearing up but I just couldn't help it. He kisses the top of my head.

"I'm glad you love it Isabella. I want you to love your life with me." He says as we sway. I look up at him in the eyes.

"You know if you had told me no to all of this and said we would have to get married in a shack. I still would have married you and would have been just as happy as I am now." I say his eyes boring into mine. He leans down and kisses me soft and slow. The song comes to an end and he wraps his arm around me.

"I have a surprise for you." He says bringing his arm around my waist and guiding us outside the castle like estate without any of the guests noticing. It was really dark outside already and there were a million stars out in the night sky. He kisses the top of my head as we wait in the front of the place. The valet pulls up in a black Lamborghini with a huge red bow on it and I start laughing.

"You didn't" I say hitting him on his shoulder not even being able to hold in my excitement. Jumping up and down in my dress he laughs as the valet comes out of the car and hands me my keys.

"Congratulations miss." He says placing them in my hand and walking away. I just stare at Emmett in disbelief.

"But Emmett... this wedding was already so much-

"Isabella as far as money is concerned... don't concern yourself with it. We have a lot of money how many times do I need to remind you of that? He says pulling me closer to him.

"We?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow and a little smile.

"What's mine is yours till death do us part." He says calmly pulling me closely and giving me another kiss.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today." He says caressing my face softly.

"Only a million times... but a million and one won't kill me." I say smiling up at the eyes I loved so much. I wanted to cry I was just so freaking happy... happier than I'd been in such a long time.

"You're beautiful." He whispers giving me a kiss on my nose. I laugh as I wiggle my keys at him.

"Show me how it works." I say enthusiastically and he laughs shaking his head.

"Have I taught you nothing Isabella?" He says as he runs his finger along the car as if it was a newborn baby. He opens the fancy-smchancy door and gestures for me to get in the drivers side.

I do and he quickly gets into the passenger.

"Now. He starts "this wonderful baby is no where near as good as my Bugatti but _definitely _still a fine ass piece of machinery." He says then he goes into speed per hour. How he doesn't want me speeding because he didn't want me to become a reckless driver. Then he went into the mechanics of the Lamborghini when it started ... it bored me to tears I just thought the thing was shiny and nice.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No not really. Hey look shiny." I say touching some button. Emmett just bangs his head against the dashboard in confusion.

"I knew you wouldn't understand what a lovely piece of machinery is." He says. I just shrug laughing and he leans over and gives me another kiss.

"I have one more surprise." Emmett whispered as he brushes some hair behind my ear.

"What could be more of a surprise than this?" I ask him softly. He gestures for me to get out of the car and in my wedding dress I do. He gets out and we hold hands.

"You can come." Emmett says kind of annoyed I looked up at him pissed off and when I see Ben emerge from the darkness with his hands in his pocket and a button down white shirt, I gasp.

"Ben?" I ask him. He smiles at me.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing... Since your asshole husband wouldn't let me visit you in the hospital." He says rudely to Emmett.

"Watch it before I find another balcony." Emmett said darkly. I let go of his hand and go to Ben giving him a hug.

"I missed you." I whisper to him.

"I missed you too... that's why Emmett called me, he knows how you felt." Ben said. I look back at Emmett with a smile and he just pretends he didn't hear as he looks at the car.

"You're just perfect aren't you?" I say to Emmett. He just smiles softly shaking his head and Ben rolls his eyes.

"How are you since the hospital huh? He told me what happened... Bella I'm so sorry." He whispers. I just smile softly nodding my head trying not to have the tears fall.

"I thought you'd be happy." I whispered. He looks so guilty as I make that confession.

"No Bella I didn't mean it I really didn't I was just angry... I knew you'd be a great mother." He says holding me. I smile as I hold him tightly. Emmett clears his throat and Ben just glares at him.

"Don't test me... not today." Emmett warns. Ben moves his eyes from Emmett and onto me his face softening.

"I just came to see how you were doing I'm not here to stay." He whispers. I nod understanding why.

"You know this isn't goodbye." I say "We can still be-

"Friends?" He interrupts. The exact same thing that was said at his wedding being said again only this time the tables are turned, he kisses my forehead and I walk back to Emmett my hand joining with his. Ben just smiles softly at me before he turns and leaves. I look up at Emmett and he kisses my forehead his kiss having ten times more an effect on me then Ben's did.

"I love you." I whisper for what I think was the millionth time today.

"Forever and always." He says before he takes my hand and guides us back into our wedding reception.

"I have been looking for you everywhere you need to change! You'll miss your plane!" Alice says as she takes my hand.

"Where am I going?" I ask as she pulls me away from an amused Emmett.

"I was sworn to secrecy so just be a big girl and stay quiet." Alice says as she and Tanya get me out of my dress in the upstairs bedroom. The fact that I was standing in the very spot I was this morning that I thought I would call this whole production off was a little funny. I went through way too much with that man to _not _marry him.

She puts me in a pink dress and sky high Christian Louboutin black heels. She puts a Givenchy leather jacket over it and I smile as I look at myself in the full length mirror. My curls/ waves were still phenomenal. I take my Chanel purse and Alice guides me downstairs where our family members were still going crazy. Edward and Jasper were having a competition on the electric slide and it looked like a seizure contest more than anything. Laurent and Tanya were dancing... or drunkenly doing...

You know what everyone was just really drunk and enjoying themselves.

I go and search for my father in the crowd of dancing people. He's standing by a wall with my mother. Her hand is in his and she's smiling up at him it seemed like a private conversation. When my father sees me a tear he was trying to hold back desperately slips. My mother still smiling softly kisses it away. I smiled at them, my parents had been through so much together and as messed up as their marriage had been at times... I wanted to be with Emmett as long as they were together. I hoped we had a long lasting marriage like my parents.

"I'm going now." I say softly to them. My mom gives me a hug and kisses my forehead. She looks at me tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much you are so grown." She says as she cries. I smile at her.

"I love you too mom." I say trying my best not to cry again. If I smudged my makeup one more time. My dad gives me a hug and that's when Emmett appears somewhat dressed down from his tux. My dad just looks at him.

"Don't... fuck... up Emmett." He says darkly. Emmett just chuckles as he takes my hand and I gently go in his arms.

"I'll take care of her Charlie... I promise." He said with such honesty and integrity. My father gives him a single nod and then Emmett looks down at me.

"Ready to go?" He asks I nod smiling. As we leave the place and go outside people are obviously throwing rice and Laurent, Edward and Jasper I swear were just trying to give the man a concussion with the force they were using. Emmett promised me he'd get them back and all I could do was just laugh at the immaturity of my husband and his brothers. We get into the awaiting limo as we wave everyone goodbye as it drives away. Emmett slips his hand in mine and I rest my head against his chest. I sigh loudly. I take his hand that had his platinum band on it.

"You got me forever now." He whispered into my ear.

"I guess that just makes me the luckiest woman in the world now doesn't it?" I say in response as I shed a tear again. We were here... on our wedding day going on our honeymoon. Emmett was my husband I was Isabella Cullen. Everything I cried for... fought for yelled for threw things for... was here. I look up at Emmett and he wipes the single tear away. He kisses my face and for the millionth time that day I say his favorite words.

"I love you."

"Forever and Always"

Emmett P.O.V

"Should I wake up Mrs. Cullen?" Asks my driver Henry. I try to hide my smile at the sound of hearing it... it was official we had the same last name now. I get out of the limo to see Isabella sleeping softly with my coat over her shoulders keeping her warm... she was exhausted.

"No... I'll carry her in. Hopefully she sleeps the whole trip so she's not asking me questions on where we're going." I say. He nods smiling and carries on to load our designer luggage onto my plane.

"_Ma Belle."_

Bought it as a wedding gift to both of us... and named if after her of course. I'll save that surprise for when she actually wakes up. I carry her into the plain and buckle her up. She holds onto me so tightly and I just kiss her forehead to end her stiffness. She relaxes a little bit and I buckle myself in before wrapping my arms back around my wife. It's when we're in the air two hours later that she starts to stir. She rubs her eyes and I smile kissing her forehead.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen how was your rest." I say she laughs softly her eyes still closed as she leans against me.

"I love hearing that so much." She whispers giving me a kiss on the temple. I kiss her engagement ring.

"Me too."I whisper.

It's quiet for a little bit and through the window I can see the sun start to come up through the airplane window signalling morning. She smiles brightly at it.

"I don't even know where we're going but I can tell it'll be beautiful." She says sighing.

"It will be... I promise."

I say to her. My cell phone starts to ring and when I see that it's the office Isabella sees it to. She gives me a little smile.

"You can get it. I'll go freshen up before we land." She whispers. Getting up and swiftly walking away. I pick up the phone already angry that someone was calling me when I specifically told them not to unless it was an emergency. And knowing my workers they wouldn't know what an emergency was even if it hit them on the back of the head.

"What." I say

"We've tracked down James." Says my assistant. I smile.

"Pinpoint the locations send them to Laurent do _not _mention it to anyone in the office you understand me?" I say making my instructions very clear.

"Yes sir... uh also."

"What!?"

"We have some information on... a relative?"

"Relative? Listen if it's any of my crazy cousins or halfway uncles I can't help you. Deal with it." Is all I say before I hang up annoyed. Around the time of landing is when Isabella emerges from the bathroom in a white sundress. She fastens herself in and we land smoothly. She sits there waiting for something her face full in concentration.

"What?" I ask her as I unbuckle myself.

"He didn't say where we landed." She whines I burst out laughing.

"Of course he didn't. You don't get to find out until I say." I said as I take her hand and guide her off the plane. When the hot beautiful sunshine hits her skin she sighs in contentment and I smile. I kiss her bare neck.

"Where do you think we are?" I whisper as I continue to kiss her. Her eyes closed.

"Um... Spain?"

"No."

"Portugal?"

"Not quite."

"Brazil?"

"Nope."

I said popping the "P" she grunts in annoyance. I chuckle not wanting to piss her off further.

"It's half of me." I whisper to her. Her face scrunches up in confusion before it brightens and her eyes open.

"Italy!" She yells jumping up and down in excitement. I laugh nodding my head.

"Yeah... not just Italy though and Island right off of Italy." I say to her as I guide her to the awaiting car. She looks at me confused as we walk.

"Which one?" She asks confused as I usher into the car. I kiss her neck softly.

"Isle Isabella." I whisper as I continue to assault her neck. She gasps and a tear falls down her face.

"You bought us an Island... you named it after me?" She says sniffling as she rests her head on my chest.

"I bought _you _and island. So the years and years of me pissing you off. You can fly here and have paradise away from my horrible and bad attitude." I say "But you have to always come back." I whisper to her softly. She rests against me sniffling.

"You are the most perfect man... You give me everything I've ever wanted and more." She said as I stroke her hair. I kiss her forehead.

"Everything I give you, you give me one hundred times more." I say to her. She gives me a kiss and it easily gets carried away as we start driving. She goes to unbutton my shirt but I stop her.

"No... I need this time to be romantic. Our first time as a married couple in the back of a limo? How classy." I tease in a raspy voice. She giggles as her face turns a deep shade of red. She buries her head in my chest. The ride to our estate is one long one and we don't get there till sunset. The long car ride causes her to fall asleep and this allows me to just admire her as she sleeps softly on my chest.

"I love you." I say to her quietly. She stirs a little bit I start to softly pass my hand through her hair.

"Mr. Cullen." Says the driver with a heavy Sicilian accent. I look up at him distracting me from staring at my wife.

"Yeah?"

"We have arrived." He says with a soft smile. I gently shake Isabella awake and her eyes immediately train on the outside scene of the window. She gasps.

"Emmett... this house... oh my goodness... It's huge, it's gorgeous." She says getting out of the car and I smile as I follow her.

"And its ours."

"When did you have find the time to buy something like this?" She asked astonished not taking her eyes off of the mansion in front of her.

"I started having it built around the time you got... pregnant." I say. But instead of the tears I was expecting she just rests her head on my shoulder.

"This would be a really good place to bring kids huh?" She says softly as I wrap my arm around her.

"Why don't we get started on making those huh?" I say as I pick her up and run with her into the estate and up the stairs into our master bedroom loving the sound of her child like laughter fill the house. It's not too long after that her wild moans echo off the walls.

**Sorry It's been taking so long for me to update!. But OH MY GOD I think schools have a main goal to keep you locked in your room doing a bunch of work that you have absolutely no interest in. I literally have been doing homework non stop since the last time I updated. **

**But I have also been dealing with some rather personal issues. But Not to worry I have not forgotten about you guys or ANY of my fics. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
